Akatsuki y su visita
by Seiryuu18
Summary: Se Trata de la llegada de un miembro muy Antiguo de Akatsuki ... Donde abra muchos disparates como,peleas ,Problemas en la niñez, locuras, ETC CAP 10 jeje...
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa!

XD bueno es mi primer fic de AKATSUKI espero q les guste…

-Pensamientos...

-**parte mala**/parte buena

-Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**-CAP.1: LA Noticia**

Era una mañana tranquila en la cueva de Akatsuki, casi todos los miembros de esta organización tomaban un buen desayuno para luego ir a capturar a los bijuus que se encontraban en diferentes aldeas…cuando de pronto:

-"!Buenos días a todos!" — Dijo una voz chillona, que era la de Tobi— ¿Cómo están?

Deidara: ¿Tu como crees tarado, uhm? — dijo con desprecio

Konan: Vamos Deidara no seas malo con él

Kakuzu: Si mujerzuela no seas así con él, jaja

Deidara: ¡QUE MIERDA ME HAS DICHO, ANCIANO COSIDO, UHMM!

Pain: ¡MIERDA YA EMPEZAMOS DE NUEVO, CALLENSE LA BOCA LOS DOS!

Kisame: Que buena, los callaron jojo

Tobi: No te preocupes Konancita, mi sempai siempre es así — lo dijo todo calmado

Konan: Que lindo eres Tobi.

Hidan: Pueden ¡CALLARSE TODOS CARAJO, NO ME DEJAN TOMAR MI DESYUNO TRANQUILO… JASHIN-SAMA LOS CASTIGARA POR LO QUE HACEN MIERDAS!

Kakuzu: ¡CALLA MIERDA, YA ME TIENES ARTO CON TU JHASIN-SAMA, ALGUN DIA DE ESTOS TE VOY A MATAR Y NI TU JASHIN SAMA NO TE VA SALVAR!

Hidan: jajaja, JASHIN-SAMA siempre me va proteger porque estoy dándole buenos sacrificios… así que ni en tu sueños me vas a matar.

…Mientras los demás peleaban por quien es el mejor, en el otro lado de la mesa había una pequeña conversación de los demás miembros que faltaban.

Kisame: No te parece interesante estas discusiones eh, itachi?

Itachi: No, para nada…

Kisame: ¿Por qué?

Itachi: Porque todos los días es la misma mierda…

Kisame: Bueno en eso tienes razón…

**Zetsu: A mi si me agrada todas estas estupideces de cada día, Kisame.**

Kisame: este…

Zetsu: Eres muy malo eh, no te da pena lo que le dicen a Tobi…

**Zetsu: Quien mierda te dijo que podías hablar ehh…yo soy el único que habla aquí, animal.**

Zetsu: Ni siquiera soy un animal, MALDITO HIJO DE %$%&!

**Zetsu: Te dije que te callaras imbécil, la tuya será además, no sé porque me junte contigo, me das cosas.**

…

Kisame: Par de tarados no saben que son de la misma madre y se insultan… a veces no sé porque me ti a esta organización son puros imbéciles…ahhh

Itachi: Bueno yo ya me voy me aburre ver todas estas peleas tan absurdas.

Kisame: Tienes razón yo también me voy.

PAIN: ¡CALLENSE TODOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ, YO SOY EL LIDER Y CUANDO DIGO QUE SE CALLEN, SE CALLAN ENTENDIDO!

Todos acepto Konan: Si Líder…

Konan: Bien Pain, Debes hacerte respetar—con un tono de alegría

Todos: ¬¬!

PAIN: Bueno a tiendan todos, tengo una noticia que darles…

Tobi: ¿De qué se trata Líder-SAMA?

Pain: Bien, esta notica podría afectar a algunos de ustedes— Mirando a Itachi

Itachi: Dígalo ya Líder de que se trata?—con un poco de nerviosismo por lo que lo miraba

Pain: Bueno, lo he platicado con Konan, Y…

Casi todos: ¡YA DIGALO DE UNA BUENA VEZZZ!

Pain: Ya Bueno, va a venir alguien a la organización…

Deidara: ¿Y los conocemos, uhm?

Pain: Si y demasiado

Casi todos: ¿Quien será?

Tobi: Tobi ya sabe quien viene, es yamato

Pain: NO

Hidan: Ya sabía que iba a venir JASHIN-SAMA para matarlos a todos ustedes por ser ateos de Mierda

Pain: Que dices…Hidan NO va a venir

Hidan: Ateos de mil %%$%$... se salvaron.

Kisame: estee… ya se, viene Tsunade.

Pain: ¬¬! Peor

Kakuzu: Mierda otra boca a quien alimentar—dijo con un tono de odio a la persona que vendría.

Deidara: No me diga que viene, Sasori no Dana, O por DIOS que ALEGRIA, uhm, ya era hora que venga después de tanto tiempo…siiiii

**Zetsu: Obvio que no viene el ps… si ya está muerto taradoo**

Kakuzu: jajaja, Como extraña a su marido…

Deidara: ¡CALLATE ANCIANO MIERDA, APARTE DE ESO ERES UN AMBISIOSO QUE PREFIERE QUE LO VIOLEN ANTES DE QUE LE ROBEN SU DINERO, UHMM!

Hidan: JAJAJA…

Pain: ¡QUE MIERDA ACABO DE DECIR…QUE SE CALLARAN!, NO Deidara el no viene

Deidara: Mierda…T_T

Itachi: Líder no quiero molestarlo pero, quiero preguntarle que si ¿El que viene no es SASUKE, verdad?

Pain: No Itachi, no es él.

Itachi: Menos mal que no va a venir… _pero si venia, no sabría que decirle de lo que hice, y si le contara no me creería… menos mal._

Pain: Bien no se asusten... el que viene a esta organización no es nada menos que el famosísimo de **OROCHIMARU!**

Itachi: AHH, NO PUEDE SER… MIERDA

Deidara: AGG viene esa asquerosidad.

**Zetsu: Ya sabía que venia, que pena Itachi…jojojo**

Kisame: No viene con SASUKE VERDAD? — Mirando a itachi que estaba en un trauma

Pain: No Kisame no viene con Sasuke, viene con Kabuto.

Todos: ¿QUEEE?

Pain: si viene con él.

Tobi: Biennnnn, Tobi va a tener nuevos amiguitos siii…

Kakuzu: Mierda ya son dos… no creo que pueda aguantar más, me quedo sin presupuesto.

Hidan: Espero que no sean ateos, como ustedes malditos; si no hare sacrificio con esas &%&%$...

Casi todos: Creo que son ateos…

Konan: Bueno chicos, cuando venga Orochimaru y su acompañante… quiero que les den la bienvenida… ¿sí?

Casi todos: Ok, Konan— diciendo con desprecio y asco...

Itachi: Que horror y pensar que me había librado de ese Maño…malo— _Mierda espero que ese pervertido no se me acerqué o ya sabrá…_

**Zetsu_: Bien más comida para mi, pronto…pronto_**

Zetsu: En que piensas?

**Zetsu: Que mierda te importa**

Tobi: Vamos sempais no peleen…

Deidara: Cállate Tobi...Bien y a qué hora van a venir, uhm?

Pain: Bueno calculando en mi reloj… vendrán dentro de 5 horas.

Casi Todos: NO puede serrrrr…

Mientras a unos poco kilómetros de la cueva de Akatsuki... dos personajes tienen una pequeña conversación.

Orochimaru: Crees que me estén extrañando Kabuto?

Kabuto: Si, Orochimaru-Sama, hasta deben de estar haciendo una fiesta por su llegada...

Orochimaru: Tienes razón Kabuto..._y al que mas extraño es ha ITACHI-KUN_...—kukuku

Kabuto: Le pasa algo Orochimaru- Sama?

Orochimaru: etto... No Kabuto, no pasa nada solo son recuerdos— Con un tono de MUCHA ALEGRÍA

Kabuto: Mire Orochimaru-Sama ya vamos a llegar...

Orochimaru: Si falta poco para estar con ITACHI-KUN kukuku—con un pequeño sangrado en la nariz...

Kabuto: Que dijo Orochimaru-Sama?

Orochimaru: Nada Kabuto nada...solo son las emociones.

* * *

QUe HORROR LO DE OROCHIMARU...Bueno

**Espero que les guste este fic...abra mas capítulos creo XD...**

X_X..Re


	2. Capitulo 2

Espero que les guste... me demore en escribir

-Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

_pensamientos_

* * *

**CAP.2: LA BIENVENIDA**

Casi todos los mienbros de Akatsuki estaban esperando la llegada del famasisimo de Orochimaru; comenzaban a pensar en que le dirian a este. De prontro se escucha que alguien toca la puerta... Konan fue abrir y cuando lo hizo vio a Orochimaru y a Kabuto...

Konan: Bienvenidos!

Orochimaru: Gracias, Tu debes ser Konan,¿verdad?

Konan: Claro, si soy la unica mujer en la organizacion.

Kabuto: Bueno ya podemos pasar...

Konan:OO-Si, adelante — _que desesparado ¬¬_

Entonces Orochimaru y Kabuto pasaron y vieron que casi todos los miembros estaban sentados en los sillones...Menos ITACHI que estaba en un rincon con su sillita.

Pain: Bienvenidos!

Kabuto: Si, ya nos lo dijeron

Pain: AH, que bien — dijo con desprecio

Orochimaru: Lider, que gusto volverlo a ver.

Casi todos: Si como no

Pain: A ver todos trajeron un regalo para Orochimaru ¿verdad?

Casi todos: Esteee...

Tobi: Siiiiiii, Tobi les trajo unos regalos a sus nuevos compañeritos...

Kabuto: A ver, que trajiste TOBI...

Tobi: Bueno, Tobi les trajo unas colchitas a cada uno para que no tengan frio...

Kabuto: _Este es un imbecil..._

Orochimaru: Ah que bien.. — Lo dijo como si no le importara el REGALO

Deidara: _Dios, no puede a ver uno mas idiota que Tobi_,_como le puede traer dos colchas si estamos en verano, realmente es un imbecil,uhmm — _QUE Burro eres,uhmm!

Tobi: Sempai esta amargo porque Tobi no regalo una colcha a usted en su cumpleaños?...

Deidara: ja, No estoy amargo de eso, si no de animal que eres!

Pain: Bien Deidara ya que tienes ganas de participar... tu sigues, Que les trajistes?

Deidara: Estee...yo, uhmm

Kabuto: Que trajistes, rapido

Deidara: Nada,uhmm

Pain:Como que NADA?

Deidara: Nada... Porque a mi que me dieron cuando viene a esta organizacion, uhmm?

Kakuzu: !Y A QUIEN MIERDA LE IMPORTA TU PASADO, MUJERZULA BARATA !

Deidara: !A MI SI ME IMPORTA ESTA BIEN, UHMM...ANCIANO EN DESCOMPOSICION!

Pain: YA BASTA LOS DOS ENTENDIDO...

Kaku y Dei: Si, lider

Pain: Bien, tu sigues Kakuzu

Kakuzu: yo porque, que sigua Hidan

Hidan: JODER,KAKUZU... ya te dijo a ti a si que no me metas, MIERDA!

Pain: Luego sigues tu Hidan...

Kakuzu: jaja, Eso te pasa por contestar...

Hidan: Almenos yo tengo un regalo que darles no una MIERDA... Ademas JASHIN-SAMA me dijo que necesitaban estas personas.

Pain: Ahhh,YA PUEDEN CALLARSE DE UNA VEZ!

Kakuzo: Bien bien , lider bueno esto es mi regalo...

Orochimaru: Que bonito Kakuzu...

Kabuto_: Que mierda es eso, que asco — _Si Orochimaru-sama esta bonito

Pain: Eso... eso es un portaretrados?

Kakuzu: Si lider, lo hize yo mismo que le parece eh...

Pain: _Que asco, no puedo creer que kakuzu sea tan tacaño para no comprar un portaretratos y me viene con esa mierda_ — Si Kakuzu esta bien hecha

Hidan: Que es esa MIERDA, aggg...

Pain: Antes de que hables Kakuzu, vamos a ver el regalo de Hidan...

Hidan: Bien, lider mi regalo es este...

Orochimaru: Esta bonito, te pasaste Hidan

Kabuto:_Otra mierda, para que queremos una biblia de su tal JASHIN -SAMA — _Si esta bonito Orochimaru-sama...

Pain: Bien Hidan, un buen regalo — _al menos no lo hizo el..._

Kisame: Creo que ya es mi turno, ¿verdad lider?

Pain: Bueno si tu quieres ser el siguiente; Bien cual es tu regalo?

Kisame: Toma Orochimaru espero que te guste — Con un tono de desprecio

Orochimaru: WOOO, que bonito Kisame

Kabuto:Dos boletos para ir a un parque acuatico?

Kisame:See que les parece?

Kabuto: Si esta bien... — _al menos esta mierda si nos sirve_

Pain: Bueno tu ZETSU que tienes para ellos?

**Zetsu: Bien toma estas 2 plantas y ya no jodas**

Zetsu: Disculpalo Orochimaru, no sabe lo que dice...

**ZEtsu: Calla mierda; me vale si le gusta o no contal que ya le di el regalo...**

Orochimaru: Esta bonito ehh

Kabuto: _Se nota que aqui ganan poco... — _Bien...

Zetsu: Gracias

Pain: Este bueno,¿A ver quien sigue?

Orochimaru: Yo se quien falta, ITACHI -KUN — _kkukukuku donde estara?_

Itachi: Este...yO?

Pain: A ver Itachi Que trajsite?

ITACHI SE LEVANTO DE ESA ESQUIINA Y AVANSO ASTA DONDE SE ENCONTRABA OROCHIMARU Y LE DIJO...

Itachi:Oye serpiente, que le has hecho a mi hermano? — con un tono de odio

Orochimaru: Oh Itachi, no pienses mal, no le hize nada a tu hermano...

Itachi: Entonces donde mierda esta?

Orochimaru: No te amargues conmigo, Itachi...

Pain: Este creo que mejor...

Itachi:Dime entonces donde esta?

Orochimaru: No te preocupes ITACHI el esta bien, se alejo de nosotros porque se aburrio y hizo su propia organizacion...

Itachi: NO te creo

Kabuto: Es cierto Itachi, Orochimaru-sama no hizo nada con el

Orochimaru: Si itachi yo no hize nada — _porque todo me lo guarde para ti kkukuku..._

ITachi: Mas te vale si me entrero que le hiciste algo te juro que te ...

Pain: A ver YA BASTA...no venimos a pelear, ITACHI entendido

Itachi: ...

Kabuto: Si que trajiste?

Orochimaru: ya lo trajo, su presencia es el regalo que nesecitaba

Itachi:_agggg — _...

Kisame: _Mas vale estar atento a lo que hace Orochimaru_

Deidara: Eso sono medio gey...

Kakuzu: Si, ya estan comvirtiendose como Deidara

Deidara:HIJO DE TU REBERENDA MADRE, CIERRA TU PUTA BOCA,UHMM

Konan: Pain diles que se calmen

Pain: A ver CALLENSE DE UNA PUTA VEZ,ENTENDIDO!1

Hidan: USted tambien lider CIERRE SU PUTA BOCA

Pain: QUE HAS DICHO HIDAN?

Kakuzu: Yo que fuera usted lider lo boto del clan

Hidan: JODER, KAKUZU; ERES UN METE CANDELA... ADEMAS JASHIN SAMA ME A DICHO QUE TU QUIERES ESO PARA TENR MAS PRESUPUESTO...

Kakuzu: Este.. este No para nada, que dices Hidan

Pain: YA ahora si basta...bien ahora nos toca a nosotros darte el regalo Orochimaru...

Orochimaru:_Que lindo se ve ITACHI cuando se enoja ahh — _kukuku...

Pain: Este Orochimaru me estas escuchando?

Orochimaru: Siii Lider digame

Pain: Bueno yo y Konan te hemos traido algo...

Tobi: SIIII... Los espositos te trajeron algooo, que sera?

Konan:!TOBI no digas eso! — poniendose roja

Deidara: Si como no

Hidan: No me digan que ya se casaron?

Konan: No Hidan aun no

Hidan: Menos mal... Porque se tienen que casar con la voluntad de JASHIN SAMA

Zetsu: Yo quiero ser el padrino

Kakuzu: Si y que DEidara sea la madrina, jajaja

Deidara: MIERDA KAKUZU SIGUES CON TUS TONTERIAS,UHMM

Pain: YA BASTA, se estan metiendo a un tema que no les IMPORTA

Itachi: Lider ya me puedo ir?

Pain: Esperate ITachi... Primero el regalo

Konan: Bien, tomen...

Orochimaru: OHHH que lindo muchas graciasss

Tobi: _Esta mierda es rara, todo lo que le regalan le parece bonito, menos mi regalo CABRON...(version MADA)_

Kabuto: _todo para esto, bueno al menos nos servira — _Que bien son trajes de Akasuki, GRAcias

Casi todos: BIEN ahora si lider nos podemos ir?

Pain: Esperen, falta algo más...

Kisame: QUe es lider?

Pain: Ellos nesecitan cuartos, y ya se donde ponerlos...

Itachi:_ Que no sea en mio, que no sea en el mio — _...

Pain: Bien, Kabuto tu vas al dormitorio de DEidara

Deidara: No joda lider yo duermo solo y punto,uhmm

Kakuzu: Eso no decias cuando dormias con SASORI...

Deidara : CALLATE MIERDA...

Pain: YA esta decidido Deidara asi que no molestes

Deidara: Pero lider

Pain: Nada de peros...

Deidara:T_T

Konan: Bien, Orochimaru va a dormir en el dormitorio de...

Itachi:_ Si me toca con el lo hare dormir en mi cama de espinas — _...

Kisame: _Espero que no sea en el dormitorio de mi y de Itachi — _Donde Konan?

Konan: EN el de ZEtsu...

**Zetsu: Queee, NO NO ya suficiente tengo con este MIERDA y me vienen que ESA COSA Horrorosa va estar en mi habitacion...no jodan **

Kakuzu: VAmos ZEtsu si tu tbm eres una cosa rara no creo que tengan problemas en compartir cuartos...

**ZEtsu: Estas insultanome creo?**

Kakuzu: No para nada

Pain: YA esta decidido; ENTENDIDO!

CAsi todo: SI lider...

YA ERA TARDE ASI QUE CASI TODOS LOS AKATSUKIS SE FUERON A DORMIR, CLARO NO TODOS FELICES... ENTONCES EN LA SALA DE REUNIONES SE ENCONTRABAN 3 INDIVIDUOS QUE PARECIAN SER : Konan, Pain y Tobi(MADA XD)..

Konan: Bien ya creo que deberimos ir a dormir

Madara: No aun no, AUN ME TIENE QUE RESPONDER PAIN PORQUE LOS TRAJO SIN MI PERMISO?

Pain: Lider Madara, los traje porque sabe que nesecitamos un buen personal, entiende?

Madara: SI lo se, Pero no era para que traigas a esas MIERDAS... Puedes creer que despreciaron mi regalo?

Pain: Este lider, pero tbm como les puede traer unas colchas sabiendo que estamos en verano...

Madara: ja, la intencion es lo que cuenta no dicen MIerda

Pain: Si lider tiene mucha razon

Konan: Ahora si nos podemos ir a dormir

Madara: Espero que sirvan para algo no como otros...

Pain: Si lider ya lo vera

Entoces salieron de la sala y se fueron a dormir...

* * *

Como les ira a los miembros de AKatsuki, KAbuto pesado


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaa!

XD bueno siguo con la historia taba en clases y no puede hacer la conti ps :D...

_-__Pensamientos..._

-**parte mala**/parte buena

-susurrar

-Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Makashi Kishimoto. XDD

* * *

-**CAP.3: Una NOCHE HORRIBLE** (1Pt.)

Todos los Akatsukis ya estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones... En eso se escuchan gritos de una persona que provenian de la habitacion de Deidara...

Deidara: MIERDA! deja eso

Kabuto: Pero que dices si esto ya no sirve

Deidara: Claro que sirve, IMBECIL! ... SOn las cosas de mi Danna, UHMM

Kabuto: WOOO! No puedo creer que siguas obstinado a que va a volver ese pinocho

Deidara: CALLA MIERDA! .. el no es PINOCHO, ANIMAL,UHmm!

Kabuto: No te quedo claro q ya Murio

Deidara: No a MUERTO MELA! ... CIERRA TU PUTA BOCA Y DEJA ESAS COSAS Q NO SON TUYAS,UHMM!

Kabuto: Obligame OBSTINADO!

Deidara: Aya quieres que te obligue ... bien te voy hacer explotar MALDITO!

Kabuto: jajajaja lo unico que sabes hacer MELA!... Por que no dejas tus muñequitas de ceramicas y peleamos puño con puño aver!

Deidara: NO gracias .. no me quiero ensuciar las manos con porquerias como tu,uhmm ...

KAbuto: JA ! ... Kakuzu tenia razon eres una mujerzuela y barata !

Deidara: Di lo que quieras MIERDA ! ...Al menos no estoy con esa asquerosidad de OROCHIMARU

Kabuto: No insultes a Orochimaru-sama

Deidara: SamA? .. que bajo has caido MIERDAAAA !

Tantas palabrotas que se daban despertaron al Lider y fue corriendo como una bala hasta la habitacion...

Kabuto: BaratA!

Deidara: ARASTRADA,UHMM!

...Abrio la puerta y -

Pain: Cierren DE UNA BUENA VEZ SU PUTA BOCA .. NO ENTIENDEN QUE HAY GENTE QUE QUIERE DORMIR!

Deidara: SI Lider... Pero este ANIMAL no entiende,uhmm

Pain: Q no entiende?

Deidara: que no debe agarrar cosas que no son de él...

Pain: Aver Kabuto :S

Kabuto: Lider, Debe llevar aun psicologo a esta PUTA!.. no entiende que SASORI alias Pinochin ya ha muerto

Pain: Deidara sigues con lo mismo ..._Mierda sigue con sus alucinaciones_

Deidara: Lider como puede decir que MI DAnna esta muerto,uhmm

Kabuto: Por que es el Lider y el puede decir lo que le de la gana ... si o no Lider?

Pain: Etto... SI KAbuto gracias por hacerle acordar a Deidara..._ MALDITO!... _Bueno ya no JODAn y duermanse SI!

KA y DEI : SI Liderr...

Pain: Bien entoces me retiro ... ahh y que vuelva a escuchar gritos de uds y ya van aver !

...El Lider se fue , entonces Deidara y KAbuto Pensaron bien en lo que dijo el Lider ... TAnto asi que nadie decia nada...!

...Mientras en la habitacion de Zetsu; un personaje se levanto de su cama y agarro unas hojas y lapiceros...

Orochimaru: bien ahora si ya tengo todo para mi plann ..._ y al fin Itachi-kun sera MIOOOOO..._KUKUKUKU!

**Zetsu: Mierda deja de hacer escandalo y duermete MIERDA!**

Orochimaru: OHH! Lo siento Zetsu estaba pensando en algo sin importanciaaa

**Zetsu: Si como No y yo me chupo el dedo...**

Zetsu: Dejalo tranquilo a ti que te importa lo que haga

**Zetsu: MIERDA ya te levantaste que JODA que eres!**

Orochimaru: Calmense chicos ..._Mierda que estoy diciendo que se JODAn_

Zetsu: Esta bien Orochimaru

**ZEtsu: CALLATE MIERDA ... OE que es eso que tienes ahi en tus manos?**

Orochimaru: Nada no es nada jejeje...

**Zetsu: A mi no me mientas mela, que es ...a ver Damee**

Zetsu se levanto de su cama y con una sola mano le arrancho todas sus cosas que tenia a Orochimaru...

**Zetsu: jajajajaja QUE MIERDA ES ESTO JAJAJA QUE BUENA ...""COMO HACER PARA QUE ITACHI SEA MIO""... QUE ASCO ERES !**

Orochimaru: No te rias... mas bien podrias guardar el secreto PORFAVOR

**Zetsu: Cuanto hay?**

Orochimaru: Que? como que cuanto ? .. No se lo guardarias un secretito a un compañero de dormitorio

**Zetsu: Me crees imbecil o que? ... MAs bien pon la Oferta no mas**

Orochimaru : ..._Interesado de Mierda... _Este bueno ... ya se, Que te parece si todos lo dias te doy un BUEN DESAYUNO, ALMUERZO Y CENA EH?

**Zetsu: Que eso no más? **

Orochimaro: Este yaya sé, pero supongo que tambien me ayudaras a que este plan funcione no?

**Zetsu: Depende a lo que me des...**

Orochimaru: Bueno esta bien...

Zetsu: Uhmmm.. no seas malo con Orochimaru lo que te dio es suficiente

**Zetsu: Otras vez tu... Que MIERDA TE IMPORTA ESTAMOS NEGOCIANDO!**

Orochimaru: Negociando?

**Zetsu: SI MIERDA, YA PON LA OFERTA!**

Orochimaru: Bien Bien ... Pero te lo dare despues de que me ayudes

**Zetsu: ESTAS LOCO? ... AHORA DAME! ...ENTIENDES?**

Orochimaru: No confio en ti

**Zetsu: Ja!... yayaya este bien solo por que estoy de buen humorr**

Zetsu: Desde cuando ah?

**Zetsu: CIERRA EL PICO , CARAJO!**

Orochimaru: Este entonces me ayudas?

**Zetsu: SEeeee...**

Orochimaru: Bien ahora falta alguien mas para este plan

**Zetsu: No me digas que Kabuto?**

Orochimaru: Sii

**Zetsu: Ah! que Bien - **_**con Desprecio**_

Orochimaru: Bien vamos a su habitacion

...Zetsu y orochimaru deciden ir a la habitacion de Deidara y Kabuto llevando sus planos... Llegaron a la habitacion y comenzaron a tocar la puerta como si estubieran mandando un codigo ... pero nadie contestaba

Orochimaru: Mmm que raro... ya deberia a ver salido

**Zetsu: Ese estupido ya se habra quedado dormido ps..**

Orochimaru: Vamos aver .. voy a tocar de nuevo...

...tac

Orochimaru: Nada... que mala suerte

**Zetsu: Asu, que monse eres. sal de ahi...**

Orochimaru: AU...

**ZEtsu: Kabuto DE MIERDA DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Orochimaru: Por que hiciste eso?

**Zetsu: Era la unica solucion ps**

...Se ve que la puerta de la habitacion comenzo a abrirse, y ahi estaba Kabuto...

Kabuto: Que quieres MIERDA?

Orochimaru: Oh! Kabuto que dices

Kabuto: No no Orochimaru- Sama no es para usted... es para la planta fenomeno

**Zetsu: Que MIERDA HAS DICHOO!**

Orochimaru: Shhhh.. ya no hagas mas ruido Zetsu

Kabuto: Si ps ... bueno Orochimaru-Sama que sucede?

Orochimaru. Quiero que me ayudes a que este plan funcione, si?

Kabuto: Claro que lo ayudo, cualquier cosa que usted haga yo estare ahi...

**Zetsu: ya vamonos ...**_**ese Kabuto es mas gay de lo que pensaba jojojo**_

Kabuto: Que? el tambien nos va ayudar Orochimaru-Sama?

Orochimaru: Si Kabuto, el a decidido ayudarnos verdad?

**Zetsu: Claro que si **_**...con tal que reciba lo que me propuso **_

Zetsu: Bien pero donde nos vamos a ubicar para ese plan

Orochimaru: Ah verdad , vamos a la sala

Kabuto: Seguro Orochimaru-Sama?

Orochimaru: Si.. no va a pasar nada, pero no hay que hacer mucho ruido

**Zetsu: Rapido MELA... no hay tiempo**

Orochimaru: Ya no te exaltes... bien vamos

...Entonces el trio se fue rapidamente a la sala ...llegaron y se acomodaron bien para hacer el plan perfecto...Mientras en otra parte de la cueva de Akatsuki habia alguien que no podia dormir al parecer era el hermano bueno de ITACHI_KUN que estaba un poco nervioso y preocupado, no podia estar tranquilo estaba caminando en circulos y luego se sentaba en su cama y volvia hacer lo mismo una y otra vez y aun peor con los ronquidos espantosos de Kisame...

Itachi: Mierda que me pasa, no deberia sentirme asi ya me dijeron que él estaba bien pero no se puede confiar ...

Kisame: ZZZGrgggg... Mama no quiero ir a la playa ...ggggggggg

Itachi: ¿?eso le pasa por comer de más ... y toda la culpa lo tiene esa asquerosa serpienteeeee y el estupido de Kabuto

Kisame: Ggggggarr...mamá ya te dije que NOOO! ,,, los niños se burlan de mi por que soy azulll AAAAAA!

Itachi: Mierda ...No creo que pueda dormir bien...

...Itachi comenzaba a maldecir y odiar ha Orochimaru cuando depronto escucho pasos en el corredor entonces rapidamente Itachi se levanto de su cama, luego se acerco a la puerta y la abrio despacio, cuando vio por el corredor ya no habia nadie, entoces se sorprendio por la velocidad de esa persona o personas... Luego vio una luz que provenia de la sala, entonces comenzo acercarse a la sala sigilosamente...Cuando de pronto sintio que alguien estaba detras de él, penso rapidamente voltiarse y sacarle la MIERDA a esa persona de ahi (Ita estaba pensando en Orochimaru su unico acosador ) ...y cuando se voltio ...

* * *

Bueno ahi lo dejo para la 2 PT.. uhmmm XD

QUien estara detras de ITACHI-KUn?

-YOOOO KUKUKU

AHHHHHHHH...! HORROR XD


	4. Chapter 4

Hola...

Bueno sigo con la historia :D...

_-Pensamientos..._

-**parte mala**/parte buena

-susurrar

-Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Makashi Kishimoto. XD

* * *

-**CAP.3: Una NOCHE HORRIBLE** (2Pt.)

...Itachi comenzaba a maldecir y odiar ha Orochimaru cuando depronto escucho pasos en el corredor entonces rapidamente Itachi se levanto de su cama, luego se acerco a la puerta y la abrio despacio, cuando vio por el corredor ya no habia nadie, entoces se sorprendio por la velocidad de esa persona o personas... Luego vio una luz que provenia de la sala, entonces comenzo acercarse a la sala sigilosamente...Cuando de pronto sintio que alguien estaba detras de él, penso rapidamente voltiarse y sacarle la MIERDA a esa persona de ahi (Ita estaba pensando en Orochimaru su unico acosador ) ...y cuando se voltio ...para darle un buen golpe A SU ACOSADOR ...pudo ver que esa persona tenia el cabello rubio y el ojo azul... entonces rapidamente detuvo su golpe antes de romperle la cara...

Deidara: MIERDA CASI ME...

Itachi: shhhhh... callate Deidara

Deidara: QUE? QUIERES QUE ME CALLE CUANDO CASI ...

Itachi: shhhhh... ya te dije que te callaras ahh sisisi... **lo siento**, pense que eras otra persona -(**SARCASTICO)**

Deidara: ¬¬...Yo no soy asqueroso y feo ehhhh, uhmm 

Itachi: ...

Deidara: Ah verdad ... este, que haces despierto ha estas horas,uhmm?

Itachi: ... Mas bien tu que haces aqui?

Deidara: Ahhh primero respondeme y luego te contesto,uhmm

Itachi: Bien ... no tenia sueño y queria ir afuera para relajarme

Deidara: Bueno si tu lo dices ... en cambio yo solo queria un baso de agua :D,uhmm

Itachi: Que respuesta mas simple ... ¬¬ 

Deidara: Que no me crees

Itachi: ... No

Deidara: No?,no? ...aya, seguro piensas que yo soy un chismoso ,uhmm

Itachi: ... aja

Deidara: Pues...bueno , este... yo, yo...YO TAMPOCO ME CREO QUE ESO DE TOMAR AIRE FRESCO SEA VERDAD,UHMM

Itachi: Deidara podrias hablar mas bajo

Deidara: Bien bien ... pero igual no me la creo

Itachi: No me importa .. si te la crees o no ...entiendes?

Deidara: No,uhmm

Itachi: ...

**...shhhhhh CALLATE MIERDA...(Zet)**

Deidara: ¿? escuchastes eso,uhmm?

Itachi: ... _obvio tarado_

Deidara: Mejor voy a ver quien esta ahi... 

Itachi: No...

Deidara: ¿Por que, uhmm?

Itachi: ... No nadaa, mejor vamos los 2 a ver ... pero no hagas ruido ...

Deidara: yayaya ...

...Comenzaron a caminar mas hacia la sala

Itachi: Oye, Deidara...

Deidara: Que,uhmm?

Itachi: ...Deja de agarrarme el traje...

Deidara: Ups,jeje, lo siento ... es que yo pense que...este...

Itachi: ... ya no tiene importancia

Deidara: Bueno tienes razón...

Itachi: ... ya llegamos,... ¿Por que te quedas atras Deidara?

Deidara: Este no por nada,uhmm

Itachi: No me digas que tienes miedo

Deidara: Yo tener miedo ja! ... mas bien yo quiero ver quienes son,uhmmm...

Itachi : ... bien pero que no te vean

... Deidara se acerco a ver quienes eran y cuando los vio se quedo impresionado...

Itachi: ¿Y,quienes son?

Deidara: ...

Itachi: Deidara... contesta la pregunta...

Deidara: ..ja..ja..jajajaja,uhmm!

Itachi: shhh... no hagas ruido

Deidara: No puedo creerlo...

Itachi: Que?...

Deirdara: Zet..jaja..Zetsu esta con las porquerias de Orochimaru y Kabuto,uhmm

Itachi: ... Mierda, asi que ellos son los que hacian ruido ... bien deja me ver Deidara 

Deidara: yaya mira ... pero que chistoso esa planta si que esta mal de la cabeza

Itachi: ... Tal vez lo han extorsionando

Deidara: jajaja... era para traer la camara del anciano y fotografiar las estupides de Zetsu,uhmm

Itachi: ... bueno ya es problema de Zetsu, asi que mejor me voy a dormir

Deidara: Bien ... yo me quedo , ...pero que?

Itachi:¿? ahora que Deidara...

Deidara: Que es eso?... parece como si tuvieran un plano

Itachi: Que! ... quitate Deidara, quiero ver para que es ese plano...

Deidara: Bien.. pero que estaran tramando y yo que pense que estaban viendo una revista de adolecentes alocadas, uhmm

Itachi: No son como tu...

Deidara: Que! .. yo no veo esas cosas ... yo no soy como ellos ,uhmm 

Itachi: ..._ si como no_

Deidara: Bueno bueno, oh! y si estan planeando como destruir Akatsuki...

Itachi: ... puede ser pero aun no hay que estar seguros

Deidara: Espero que ese plan sea para acabar con el estupido de Tobi... sisisi por que todos lo odian,uhmm

Itachi: ...aaaa si claro..._ mmm ya esta demasiado loco, si no es Sasori es tobi..._

**...****Ya falta poco ****KKUKUKUKUKU**** y sera mio****...(**Orochi)

...Itachi al escuchar eso le comenzo a dar un escalofrio en todo su cuerpo y comenzaba a darle vueltas en su cabeza esas ultimas palabras que dijo: **SERA MIO ...SERA MIO... SERA MIO **

Deidara: Escuchastes eso ...te lo dije va apoderarse de Akatsuki,uhmm

Itachi: ... - seguia pensando en esas palabras

Deidara: ¿? estas bien Itachi ?...Itachi...¿?

...Itachi se alejo un poco del lugar porque ya no queria ver ni escuchar lo que hacian esos asquerosos ...Entonces Deidara se acerco a Itachi para ver que le pasaba ya que vio que el estaba un poco palido...

Deidara: Oye respondeme...

Itachi: ... Mierda ya lo sabia

Deidara: ... Que?

Itachi: No creo que su plan sea lo que tu piensas Deidara...

Deidara: Entonces ... Ohhhh! ya se, por tu expresion diria que estan planeando algo contra ti...uhmm!

Itachi: ... no de vi salir de mi habitacion

Deidara: Que estas diciendo?, mejor que lo supieras ... ahora estaras prevenido de lo que te van hacer,uhmm

Itachi: ... tienes razon Deidara, pero me siento mal, creo que necesito mis medicamentos...

Deidara: Uhmm, llamare a Kisame para que te de tus pastillas

Itachi: ... No el esta durmiendo y lo mejor sera que no lo molestes

Deidara: Que estas diciendo ? ... si estas todo palido, lo despierto y que te lo traiga ,uhmm 

Itachi: No Deidara... hoy es una de sus noches pesimas y tiene pesadillas muy ... mmm muy horribles...

Deidara: Ahhh... bueno si es asi , no quiero tener problemas con el, asi que ya no voy

Itachi: ...Otra manera seria que...

Deidara: Yo te lleve a tu habitacion ... pero eso no quiere decir que seamos amigos,uhmm

Itachi: ... No,eso no queria decir , ademas yo puedo llegar a mi habitacion solo...

Deidara: AHhh! bueno si tu puedes normal,uhmm

Itachi: ...

Deidara: No creo que llegues a tiempo a tu habitacion 

Itachi: ... No me subestimes 

Deidara: No, no lo hago,uhmm

**...shhhh ESTA PERFECTO EL PLAN KUKUKU...(Orochi)**

... Al escuchar de nuevo esa horrible voz, Itachi; se puso mas palido y se apollo en Deidara porque sentia que su cuerpo no le repondia ...

Deidara: Estas bien,uhmm?

Itachi:..._ Que pregunta! ...carajo, no puedo creer que por esa serpiente me sienta asi_

Deidara: Oye... estas?

Itachi: ... si

Deidara: Ves que te dije, que no ibas a po...

...Alguien interrumpio a Deidara...

Kakuzu: Y yo que pense que las unicas personas raras en Akatsuki eran TOBI Y DEIDARA... y ahora tu Itachi?

Deidara: QUE MIERDA HAS DICHO ANCIANO...

Kakuzu: LO QUE ESCUCHASTES BARATA

Itachi: Shhhh ... callense 

Kakuzu: Ok, pero como caistes en las red de esta arpia e Itachi?

Deidara: ANCIANO DE MIERDAA YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY MUJERR,UHMM

Itachi: Deidara ya basta

Deidara: QUE! ... NO TE METAS EN ESTO

Kakuzu: ya te dijo deidara cierra tu puta boca...

Deidara: tshh... tarados

Kakuzu: Itachi no me repondistes que hacias con esa?

Itachi: ... Siempre pensando en algo malo no, Kakuzu

Kakuzu: Es que tu.. tu y el... el ...

Itachi: ...Ya no importa Kakuzu ...

Kakuzu: bueno bueno ... entoces que hacen aqui ha estas horas?

Deidara: Mirando a unos imbeciles hacer un plan que no les va a funcionar,uhmm

Kakuzu: Quienes y que plan? Dime...

Deidara: Hecha un vistazo a la sala mejor ... porque para contarte va ser algo dificil ya que tu empolvado cerebro no aguantara una explicaccion tan facinante como la mia...

Kakuzu: Ah... que bien ...MALDITA MUJE...

Itachi: No hagas ruido Kakuzu que se van a dar cuenta de nosotros...

Kakuzu: Bueno bueno... voy ver que hay

... Kakuzu se acerco a la sala para ver quienes eran esas personas y cuando las vioo

Kakuzu: !Por amor al DINERO! ... que hace Zetsu con esos fenomenos

Deidara: Que crees tu,uhmm?

Kakuzu: Por lo que veo estan con unos planos... y se podria saber de que es?

Deidara: si se trata sobre ... auu!

Kakuzu: Que?

Deidara: Este la verdad no se,uhmm

Kakuzu: Ah... que gran informacion BARATA

Deidara: ¿Por que hicistes eso? **-(le dice a Itachi)**

Itachi: ...No quiero que los demas se enteren...

Deidara: Aya ... esta bien , pero no se lo puedo contar a nadie?

Itachi:... Nooo, si le dices a alguien te juro que te molesto con mi SHARINGAN

Deidara: Mierda ... que joda que eres

Kakuzu: Que tanto conversan...eh?

Deidara: Algo que no te incumbe ANCIANO

Kakuzu: Bueno bueno ...Mierda era para traer mi camara y fotografiarles

Deidara: Eso es lo que estaba pensando pero... tu camara es tan vieja que saldria en blanco y negro...

Kakuzu: Si no sabes mi camara es el ultimo grito de la moda

Deidara: Jajaja ...el ultimo grito! ... esa cosa no aguantaria ni 2 fotos 

Kakuzu : JA! mas bien Itachi no te dejes manipular por esta, porque cuando esten solos te podria hacer algo...

Deidara: QUE MIERDA DICES ANCIANO EN ...

Itachi: ... lo tendre en cuenta Kakuzu

Deidara: Que Itachi, tu tambien en esas estupideces,uhmm

Kakuzu: Mierda .. ahora que lo pienso estos Idiotas estan gastando LA LUZ ... Ahh no, eso no ahora van aver lo que les hago...

Deidara: Mierda no vayas ...

Kakuzu: ¿Por que? si me estan gastando LA LUZ , esas putas...

Deidara: JA ! te amargas por algo sin importancia,uhmm

Kakuzu: Que dices sin importancia ... acaso tu sabes cuanto dinero tengo que gastar para eso...

Deidara: Yo que sepa no mucho... porque casi nunca nos dejas usar electricidad para nuestras cosas...a si que no te quejess

Itachi: ...Dejen de hablar de algo que no tiene nada que ver con lo que sucede

Kakuzu: COMO QUE NO...TU ESTAS LOCO O QUE ITACHI?

**... ESCUCHARON ESO IDIOTAS, MEJOR VOY AVER (ZET)**

Deidara: Mierda ... ya nos descubrieron todo por este Anciano griton...

Kakuzu: Callate Mujerzuela...

Itachi: ...Vamonos rapido... antes que nos vean

Deidara: Bien bien ...pero debes coserte mas la boca anciano para que no se te escape cualquier estupidez,uhmm

Itachi: Deidara avansa mas rapido ...y deja de hablar

Deidra: QUE ! Hago lo que puedo ... pero pon de tu parte tambien,uhmm

Kakuzu: Que debilucha eres ... sabes que mejor pasame a Itachi ya que no puedes ni ayudarlo a caminar

Deidara: CAllate Mierda...

Itachi: ... ya cada uno a su habitacion, rapido

... Entonces hicieron todo lo posible para llegar rapido a sus dormitorios... Deidara fue el primero en llegar a su habitacion rapidamente se metio a su cuarto... Luego Itachi y Kakuzu seguian caminando hasta que llegaron a la habitacion de Itachi entoces Kakuzu lo dejo ahi y luego se fue como una bala a la suya ... Itachi entro a su cuarto un poco nervioso pero luego comenzo a sintirse mas tranquilo de estar ahi ...Mientras que en la salaaa

Orochimaru: Quien era , Zetsu?

**Zetsu: Nadie .. seguro ya estan penando...**

Kabuto: Que, quien es el que pena?... _porque pregunto , si a mi no me importa_

Zetsu: Es Sasori ... ya que algunas veces se escuchan ruidos en su taller y aqui

Orochimaru: Vaya ... que pena que halla muerto

Kabuto: Si ... _nosostros debimos de matarlo no el grupito ese de Konoha pero en fin, menos mal que ya esta como acerrin ..._...jajaja que buena..

**Zetsu: Y ha este que le pasa?**

Orochimaru: Nada seguro algun chiste verdad , Kabuto?

Kabuto: Sisi, Orochimaru-sama

**Zetsu: yayaya me vale... la cosa, es que ya acabamos el plan asi que me voy a dormir ...y no me JODAN... **

Orochimaru: SI ... bien gracias Zetsu...

**Zetsu: JA! no te vallas a olvidar lo que acordarmos ...**

Orochimaru: Si si , no lo hare...

**Zetsu: Bien me largo tarados**

Zetsu: Nos vemos luego, compañeros

**Zetsu: Ya callate Mierda! **

**...**Zetsu se marcho de ahi para poder descansar y soñar sobre los bueno monentos que tuvo con su ex-novia... antes de que se la comiera en un circo.. pero esa es otra historia ...luego se quedaron Kabuto y Orochimaru en la sala...

Orochimaru: Bien ya todo esta listo..kukuku

Kabuto: SI Orochimaru-sama... pero porque Itachi?

Orochimaru: Por que él es el mejor de todos

Kabuto: Y Sasuke?

Orochimaru: Ahh... él no vale la pena ya ... saves que no me quiere ver ni en pintura

Kabuto: Eso le dijo por lo que usted le hizo... Orochimaru-sama...

Orochimaru: No le hize nada ... yo solo queria un mechon de su cabello

Kabuto: Pero ese mechon fue demasiado...casi lo deja calvo

Orochimaru: No,no parecia calvo, ademas con ese corte seguia siendo simpatico...

Kabuto: La verdad no lo se Orochimaru-sama...

.

.

.

**Corte de cabello (FLASH BACK)**

.

Sasuke estaba en su habitacion durmiendo despues de un duro entrenamiento... en eso Orochimaru entra a su habitacion con unas tijeras

.

.

Orochimaru: Bien Sasukito ... te voy a cortar un poquitito de tu hermozo cabellito ...kukuku...espero que no te molestes 

Sasuke: ZZZZzzzzzZZZZZzzz...

Orochimaru: QUe lindo se te ve cuando duermes ..kukuku

.

.

.

...Orochimaru empezo a cortar un mechon de su cabello... pero luego se dio cuenta que queria otro mechon mas y comenzo a cortar y cortar ... haste que lo dejo casi calvo

Orochimaru: Bien eso es todo... aunque un poquito mas no seria mala...

..:::Sasuke se desperto...y Orochimaru se sorprendio un poco

.

.

.

Sasuke: Que haces en mi habitacion?

Orochimaru: Nada nada solo viendote

Sasuke: Sal de mi habitacion ...

Orochimaru: Pero Sasuke

Sasuke: No escuhaste sal de mi habitacion... no me gusta que entren aqui y menos tu que me das asco...

Orochimaru: Esta bien no te enojes Sasukito

Sasuke: No me gusta que me llames asi,no te he dado CONFIANZA... Orochimaru.. asi que mejor desparece ENTIEN...

...Sasuke se percato que le faltaba un mechon del lado de su cara...

Sasuke: Que MIERDA has hecho...?

Orochimaru: Nada nada que crees que voy hacer

Sasuke: Bien... te voy a dejar 5 segundos paraque te larges de mi habitacion ...antes de que te vuele la cabeza

Orochimaru : Bien bien pero no te...

Sasuke: 1,2...

...Orochimaru salio corriendo de la habitacion de Sasuke ... corrio hasta que se choco con Kabuto...

Kabuto: Que le pasa Orochimaru-sama...por que tan preocupado?

Orochimaru: Este hize algo malo creooo...

Kabuto: Que?

Orochimaru: Bueno tenia ganas de tener un mechon de Sasuke pero me dio ganas de cortar mas y bueno tu ya sabes lo que le paso...

Kabuto: Ahhh.. y por eso corre ...

Orochimaru: Es que no quiero que se moleste conmigo

...Y de la nada se aparecio Sasuke todo molesto como siempre...

Sasuke: Orochimaru eres una MIERDA ...

Kabuto: No tienes derecho a decirle eso, Sasuke...

Sasuke: Tu no te metas Kabuto ... o tu seras el primero en morir

Kabuto: Que estas diciendo...

Orochimaru: Ya basta de tonterias...

Sasuke: Tonterias? .. lo que me acabas de hacer no es una ...estupido

.

.

.

...Kabuto vio el cabello de Sasuke y se quedo sorprendido por que la mitad de su cabello no estaba

.

.

.

Kabuto: JAJAJA ... falto la otra parte Orochimaru-sama asi se iba donde los monjes

Orochimaru: No, Kabuto ... no digas eso

Sasuke: Si... sabes que Orochimaru... vete al MIERDA y jalatelo a Kabuto... yo me largo de este lugar ,no voy a estar soportando las estupideces que haces

Orochimaru: Pero Sasuke.. aun no termina tu entrenamiento

Sasuke: Yo solo puedo entrenarme ...y no te quiero verte nunca mas asquerosa y si me buscas te juro que te MATO y esto si va enserio

Orochimaru: Pero Sasuke...

Sasuke: Ya te dije.. JODETE...

Kabuto: Dejelo Orochimaru-sama ... el no sabe lo que le espera cuando salga

...Sasuke saco rapidamente sus cosas XD y se fue de ese lugar

**...FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Orochimaru: Fue horrible...

Kabuto: Si,su nuevo peinado

Orochimaru: no digas eso Kabuto...

Kabuto: Lo siento... pero fue chistoso

Orochimaru: Bueno la cosa es que Itachi-kun no se entere de lo que le hice a su hermano ...porque no me va a perdonar...

Kabuto: Usted cree que ya le haya crecido su cabello a Sasuke...?

Orochimaru: Si creeo, su cabello de él crece rapido

Kabuto: Bueno creo que mejor nos vamos a dormir Orochimaru-sama... ya es muy tarde

Orochimaru: Si Kabuto, ya tengo sueño ...

...y cada uno se fue a su habitacion a dormir las pocas horas que le quedaban...

* * *

XD pobre Sasuke como le pudieron hacer eso

y cual sera su plan...O_O...!

thx por todos los Review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hola...

Bueno sigo con la historia :D...

_-Pensamientos..._

-**parte mala**/parte buena

-susurrar

-Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Mamashi Kishimoto. XD

* * *

-**CAP.4: PELEAS EN EL DESAYUNO**

Ya era de dia , y algunos de los integrantes de Akatsuki se levantaron para lavarse y cambiarse ... Al parecer Tobi estaba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno , porque hoy le tocaba a el hacerlo ... comenzaron ha sentarse algunos mienbros de Akatsuki en la mesa y...

Konan: mmm... que raro, ya deberian estar casi todos en la mesa...

Pain: No te preocupes Konan ... ya deben de estar cambiandose o lavandose... sabes que ellos son asi de tortugas

Konan: Si tienes razon Pain ...

Hidan: OYEEEEEEEEEEE TOBIIIIIIIIIIII ! APURATE QUE YA TENGO GANAS DE DESAYUNAR ...

Pain: Hidan puedes calmarte

Hidan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... ACASO USTED NO TIENE HAMBRE

Pain: Si tengo hambre pero no es para estar gritando como loco

Hidan: YAYAYAYA ... solo quiero que se apresure para hacer sacrificios

Konan: Hidan, supongo que no estas haciendo sacrificios en el cuarto donde ponemos los trajes de Akatsuki , verdad?

Hidan: Este.. yo .. bueno ... Ahhh .. NOOOOO Konan yo no pongo mis sacrificios ahi para nada, tu me dijistes que los pusiera a la basura y eso hize...

Konan: Bien Hidan que bueno te has vuelto ...

Hidan: Si Konan..._ Mujer ingenua jajaja , todos los cuerpos estan ahi y si algun dia se da cuenta, le hechare la culpa a los estupidos de Zetsu y Kakuzu_

... Tobi se acerca a la mesa con los panes y el jugo de papaya listo para servir ...

Hidan: Ya era hora Tobi ... y espero que este bueno este jugo o si no yo te hare jugo para mi JASHIN-SAMA

Tobi: No te precupes Hidan-san, esta bien rico el jugo porque Tobi ya lo probo y no me paso nada

Konan: Bien bien pero aun no llegan los demas...

Tobi: Tienes razon Konancita ... sera que no les gusta que Tobi prepare el desayuno

Konan: No Tobi, como crees segiro ellos ahora vienen ... Ademas Pain dijo que deben estar haciendo sus cosas

Hidan: Pero tanto... ya parecen mujeres embarazadas o con demasiados hijos

Pain: Es raro que Itachi y Kisame no esten ... creo que mejor voy a ver

Tobi: ya no es necesario Lider-sama , ya estan viniendo algunos

... Comenzaron a llegar al comedor Orochimaru y Kabuto

Orochimaru: Buenos días a todos

Kabuto: SI lo mismo

Pain: Buenos dias ... bien sientense

Konan: Bueno 2 menos, faltan 5

Orochimaru: Ohh ... me siento feliz de tomar desayuno aqui despues de tanto tiempo

Hidan: Asi que bien ... pero eso no le importa a JASHIN-SAMA ni a mi

Kabuto: El no te lo dijo ti Hidan, asi que cierra tu boca

Hidan: tu no me callas, estupido flacuchento ...

Konan: Ya callense chicos

Hidan: Oye Konan, tu no me callas o quieres que te haga sacrificio para mi JASHIN-SAMA

Pain: Hidan ... no le hables asi a Konan, ella no es cualquiera para que le digas eso

Kabuto: mmm ..._ que y yo si soy cualquiera, maldito Lider que no defiende a los demas_

Hidan: Bien bien ... lo siento Konan

Kabuto: mmm ... _ Seguro yo estoy pintado para que no me pida disculpas, MALDITO JASHINISTA!_

Konan: Esta bien Hidan ...Gracias Pain, tu siempre tan atento

Kabuto: ... _Mierda no tienen algo mejor de que hablar, que aburridos son estos..._ Oye Tobi sirvele el desayuno a Orochimaru-Sama y tambien a mi

Tobi: Bien kabuto, pero primero debemos esperar a los demas

Kabuto: QUE! no molestes , dame eso AHORA!

Orochimaru: Kabuto no seas malo con Tobi

Tobi: ..._ si hasle caso a tu amo maldito cuatro ojos de MIERDA _... Gracias Orochimaru-San..._ MIERDA! no puedo creer que haya dicho eso, me voy a repentir el resto de mi vida por lo que dije..._

... Se acercaron 3 personajes mas al comerdor

Pain: Buenos días ... haste que por fin llegaron

Itachi: Buenos días

Kisame: Buenos días Lider y a los demas

Kakuzu: SI si si ...Buenos días

Pain: Hasta que por fin llegaron

Kakuzu : Si Lider, pero no estan tarde

Hidan : Oye Cocido no ves que hora son ... hace rato debiamos tomar el desayuno

Kakuzu: Mira Hidan ... No te voy a decir nada solo porque tengo sueño

Pain: Mejor Kakuzu no quiero mas palabrotas asi que sientense y esperemos a los que faltan

Kisame: Bien Lider.. este Hoy quien hizo el desayuno?

Tobi: Yo yo Tobi lo hizoooo...

Kakuzu: Bien Tobi ... ahora sirveme quieres

Tobi : Claro pero aun no tome porque aun faltan mis 2 Sempais

Hidan: Que estara haciendo esa rubia ... de seguro se esta arreglando como los otros dias, solo porque piensa que Sasori va estar aqui sentado tomando desayuno pero al final nada de nada, que estupida

Kakuzu: Si tienes razon con eso jajajaja ... que ESTUPIDA siempre pensando en que va a volveerrrr

Hidan: SI jajajaja ...

Tobi: Hidan-san .. este Kakuzu-san

Kakuzu: Ahora no Tobi...

Tobi: No deberian hablar asi de mi Sempai

Kakuzu: QUE TOBI ! ... bien que el otro dia te estabas burlando con nosotros de el y ahora me dices que ya no lo molestemos .. jajaja

Hidan: Esa mujerzuela parece que tuviera como 10 hijos ... jajaja

Kakuzu: Si y todos son de Sasori.. jajaja

jajaja...jajajaja - tantas risas que todos se alejaron de ellos por las estupideces que decian...

Kisame: No puedo creer que estos par de zombis ... se esten volviendo amigos

Itachi: Eso no me importa Kisame ... ellos solo son unos estupidos

Kisame: Si tienes razon Itachi... oye cambiando de comversacion... dime : ¿A quienes les dijistes que eran unos estupidos y que los odiabas?

Itachi: ¿? Cuando? y en donde dije eso?

Kisame: Que no te acuerdas ja... bueno te hare refrescar la memoria, bien ...cuando nosotros estabamos saliendo de la habitacionpara venir aca...

Itachi:. ... no recuerdo

Konan: Vamos Itachi dinos... para quienes eran esos insultos?

Itachi: ...

Tobi: Tobi quiere saber ... siiii para quien, para quien Itachi-san?

Itachi: ...

Kisame: Vamos contesta

Itachi: No lo recuerdo...

Orochimaru: No me digas que a mi Itachi...

Kisame : Para mi que si ...

Kabuto: baa ... este no va hablar

Pain: YA BASTA ! ... a ustedes no les importa a quien odie Itachi ni tampoco lo que yo haga con Konan , si salgo con ella, si comemos juntos , si nosotros...

Konan:Este...Pain creo que ya es suficiente no crees...

Pain: Este ... si Konan tienes razon ... me pase un poco en eso ..jejeje

Tobi: Lider-Sama , Tobi le puede hacer una pregunta?

Pain: Si, Tobi dime

Tobi: Bien ... Me podria dar permiso para salir mañana ?

Pain: Este... Claro Tobi porque no ..._ NO PUEDO CREER QUE EL LIDER MADARA ME PREGUNTE ALGO ASI !... Si el puede irse cuando le de la gana, deseguro piensa que soy un ESTUPIDO ...Mierda_

Tobi: Siiiiiiiiii ... gracias Lider-Sama

Konan: Cuando no Pain de bondadoso ..._ Es extraño que el lider M. pida eso..._

Kabuto: ..._ siguen con lo mismo..._ Mmm voy al baño ya regreso

Pain: Bueno creo que ya no los vamos a esperar, ya es su problema si no tienen nada que desyunar ...

Orochimaru: Tiene razon Lider ...al fin podemos tomar el desayuno ..._ kukuku Itachi-kun esta sentado a mi costado, que lindo ... si me podria acercarme un poquito mas yo podriaaa..._ KUKUKU! -**(CON CARA DE PERVERTIDO)**

Kisame: Y a este que le pasa?

Itachi: No lo se, pero me da un poco de asco por la expresion que tiene

Orochimaru: KUKUKU ..._Itachi-kun ya va hacer mio _-** ( Con un pequeño sangrado en la nariz)**

Itachi: Mierda..._ este degenerado deseguro esta pensando en mi , me da asco mejor me cambio de sitio ..._ Kisame cambiame de sitio.

Kisame: No Itachi ... no quiero estar al lado de ese pervertido.

Itachi: ... Bien, Oye Tobi !

Tobi: Digame Itachi-san

Itachi: Te podrias sentar aqui

Tobi: Claro ... no hay problema

...Tobi y Itachi se cambiaron de lugar mientras que Orochimaru aun seguia en sus alucinaciones

Tobi: Ohhh! Tobi esta a lado de Kisame-san, ehhh ! ... y de Orochimaru-san, esteee ... OROCHIMARU-SAN, OROCHIMARU-SAN TIENE ALGO EN LA NARIZZZZ !

El grito de Tobi hizo despertar de su trance al pervertido de Orochimaru

Orochimaru : AH ah ... QUE.. Tobi, que haces aqui?... Donde esta Itachi-kun?

Tobi: Itachi-san se cambio de lugar con Tobi...

Konan: Orochimaru limpiate esa nariz quieres...

Pain: Si Orochimaru limpiate y no seas asqueroso

Orochimaru: Ohh... lo siento creo que me golpie con algo

Kisame: Si como no.

Orochimaru: Es verdad Kisame , no miento

Tobi: Cuando se golpio la nariz Orochimaru-san ?..¿O fueron por sus alucinaciones? ..._ con esta pregunta no se salva , ya se frego esta serpiente de Mierda ... lo bueno que el cuatro ojos no esta para que lo defienda_

Itachi: ..._esa pregunta no me la esperaba de Tobi pero admito que es buena, ahora que respondera ese pervertido_

Orochimaru: NOO... Esteee ... yooo ... bueno... yo me la hize en ... en... en este...

Para su gran suerte de Orochimaru ... Llega **Zetsu **y lo interrumpe ...

**Zetsu: Ya, ahora si ... a tomar desayuno**

Pain: Buenos días Zetsu...

Zetsu: Buenos días Lider

**Zetsu: Si eso ... bueno ya tengo hambre asi que a tomar desayuno**

Tobi: Ohh ! .. Sempai primero sientese para que pueda tomar

**Zetsu: Si Si Tobi como quieras... **

Konan: Vaya ahora solo falta Deidara

**Zetsu: Esa ya no viene**

Tobi: Por que dice eso Zetsu-Sempai?

**Zetsu: Porque deseguro esta arreglando las cosas de Sasori**

Pain: YA BASTA ! ... si no son los estupidos de Hidan y Kakuzu, eres tu...

**Zetsu: No diga eso Lider yo no soy como esos idiotas .. ademas si Deidara se entera que estan hablando mal de el ...los va hacer explotar**

Pain: Si eso hara Deidara y no quiero destrozos en la cueva ... asi que antes de que se de ocurra los voy hacer callar a estos 2 chistosos

Pero ya era demasiado tarde Deidara estaba atras de los 2 zombis escuchando todo lo que le decian de el

Kakuzu: Jajaja... Sasori porque me dejastessss..

Hidan: No no eso esta monse, te falta cocido ... la rubia lo diria asi ...Ayy Sasori Porqueeeeee... - lo imterrumpen

Deidara: JAJAJA QUE GRACIOSOS ... -**( con cuatro venitas salidas en su cara)**

Kakuzu: Mierda La rubia...

Hidan: POR JASHIN-SAMA !... PENSE QUE ESTABAS DURMIENDO

Deidara: Estaba, pero LAS ESTUPIDECES QUE DECIAN SE ESCUCHABAN Y ME DESPERTARON,UHMM

Kakuzu: Asi barata...

**(5 V.)**-Deidara: BIEN ...PRIMERO QUIERO DECIRLES QUE SON UNAS MIERDAS ,Y ME LLEGAN A LA COSA QUE YA NO TIENE KAKUZU,UHMM !

Kakuzu: QUEEE ! ... YO AUN LO TENGO SI NO SABES ... RUBIA ESTUPIDA

Hidan: JAJAJA ... SI LA TIENES YA DEBE ESTAR TODA PODRIDA

Deidara: Seeee,uhmm

Kakuzu: Oye, Hidan de MIERDA ... no esta podrida -**( Sonrojado )**

Hidan: SI LO ESTAAAAAAA!

Deidara: SI, HIDAN habla eso porque de seguro ya te la vio,uhmm !

Hidan: QUEEEE! ... yo no veoo cosas tan espantosas

Deidara: Si como noo,uhmm

Kakuzu: Nadie me la visto BARATA asi que mejor CALLATE !

Hidan: Que tu mamá no te ha visto?

Kakuzu: Eso no te importa, Mier... - lo imterrumpen

Pain: YA CALLENSE CARAJO! ... YA ME TIENEN HARTO SABEN QUE, A NADIE LE GUSTA ESCUCHAR SUS TONTERIAS Y MENOS LO QUE ESTABAN HABLANDO AHORA ! ...

Kakuzu: Pero Lider tengo que dejar en claro que no esta podrida

Pain: No importa Kakuzu eso es tu problema ...

Kakuzu: Pero Lider...

Hidan: Ya te dijo que te callaras COCIDO...

... los demas se quedaron pasmados por el GRAN problema de Kakuzu...

Pain: Bien Deidara sientate ...

Deidara: Esta bien Lider ... pero primero dejeme hacerlos ARTE!

Pain: No Deidara, nada de eso ... lo que quiero ahora es que los 3 no se insulten , ENTIENDEN?...

Los tres: See Liderrrrr...

Pain: Ahora si .. ya podemos tomar el desayuno

Orochimaru: Aun no Lider .. falta Kabuto

Pain: Ahhh ... y donde esta?

Tobi: Tobi vio que se fue al baño

Konan: Vaya tanto se demora...

Kakuzu: De seguro esta con la huacha floja

Hidan: Pero saldria mas rapido ...

Deidara: Entonces esta estreñido

Konan: YA BASTA! no hablen asi en la mesa...

Kisame: Saben que, mejor tomamos sin el ...

Kakuzu: Si el Azul tiene razon ... ademas ya no hay tiempo

Kisame: No me digas Azul ... eso no me gusta

Tobi: Pero ese no es su color preferido...

Kisame: Si pero me trae malos recuerdos

Hidan: YA CALLENSE PUTAS! ... antes de tomar vamos a rezar por JASHIN-SAMA

Pain: No Hidan ... ya debemos tomar desayuno

Hidan: NOO LIDER eso no ... JASHIN-SAMA LOS CASTIGARA SI NO REZAN

Tobi: Hidan-san comienzeee!

Hidan: Bien 1, 2 y 3...

Orochimaru: Espera Hidan ya vino Kabuto.

Kakuzu: Tanto Kabuto, que haces en el baño?

Kabuto: Eso no te importa

Tobi: Sientese Kabuto-San ... Hidan ya va a rezar

Kabuto: Rezar? ... tengo demasiada hambre para estar perdiendo tiempo en eso.

Tobi: ..._ Por su expresion espero que este cuatro ojos de mierda no haya ensuciado el baño ... _ Si no rezamos JASHIN-SAMA lo va a castigar

Hidan: Si estupido flacucho, vas a tener que esperate

Kabuto: ..._no puedo creer que tenga que escuchar una estupida oracion de un tal JASHIN-SAMA, todos son unos estupidos por dejar que este ANIMAL haga trementa estupides y para el colmo ese JASHIN-SAMA no existe _... Bien bien comienza con tu estupida oracion

Hidan: Que has dicho...

Itachi: ... Hidan podrias empezar rezar

Hidan: Bien bien

Kisame: Itachi estas bien?

Itachi. Si Kisame ... ¿Por que lo dices?

Kisame: Por nada ... solo preguntaba ..._ Que raro que Itachi le haya pedido a Hidan que reze y no creo que sea por tomar desayuno rapido mmmm... _

Hida: Ahora si empiezo, TODOS SE CALLAN ! ... OHH JASHIN-SAMA TE DAMOS LAS GRACIAS POR ESTE DESAYUNO TAN EXQUISITO QUE NOS HAS DADO, CUIDA A TUS HIJOS JASHIN-SAMA QUE NOSOTROS TUS HIJOS TE DAREMOS SACRIFICIOS FRESCOS Y SI NO TE DAN LO QUE QUIERES CASTIGALOS JASHIN-SAMA , TU SIEMPRE ESTARAS EN NUESTROS CORAZONES...

Kabuto: YA acabastes?

Hidan: Si flacucho ya termine la gran oracion

Orochimaru: Vaya fue estupenda la oracion

Tobi: Siiiii es muy bonitaaa ..._ ese Orochimaru a quien engaña bien que le llego , como quiere quedar bien con todos ... pero esa es su perdicion porque yo me voy a volver su amigo, agggg es un sacrificio que tengo que hacer ya que el desprecio mi hermoso regalooo que le diii, me las va a pagar esa MIERDA JAJA ... y de pasada ese cuatro ojos flacuchento se las va aver conmigo _

Deidara: Ahora si podemos tomar el desayuno,uhmm

Casi todos: Siiiiiiii ya era hora...

...Todos comenzaron a tomar su desayuno... algunos comian tranquilamente mientras otros comian como puercos, el unico que no tomaba el desayuno era Tobi ya que el lo hizo antes que todos en la cocina para que no le vieran la cara

Tobi: Deidara-Sempai quiere que le aumente mas jugo ?

Deidara: NO quiero, acaso me ves que me faltan manos,uhmm

Konan: Deidara no seas asi con el

Deidara: baa eso no me importa,uhmm

Kakuzu: Dejala Konan esta sentimental como siempre.

Deidara: Kakuzu CALLATE QUIERES...

Tobi: Esta asi por Sasori-san?

Deidara: Tobi te pasastes del limite, ahora si te hago ARTE!

Tobi: No Sempai ... porque se amarga, acaso lo que dije es algo malo

Deidara: No te hagas el estupido Tobi, bien que me quieres joder,uhmm

Tobi: No Deidara-Sempai porque lo dice.

Pain: PUEDEN TOMAR EL DESAYUNO TRANQUILOS!

Deidara: Si Lider,uhmm

Pain: Bien ...este Hidan, Kisame y Zetsu podrian comer decentemente por favor

Kisame: Claro Lider

**Zetsu: Lo que hago es decente Lider**

Pain: No parece...

Zetsu: Disculpe Lider, ahora mismo comemos bien

**Zetsu: JA! no jodas ... habla por ti.**

Zetsu: Bien bien cada uno por su lado

Hidan: Porsia caso Lider yo ya acabe

Pain: Si ya me di cuenta Hidan

Itachi: ...Gracias por el desayuno -**(lo dijo friamente)**

Tobi: De nada Itachi-San

Kakuzu: Aun no te vayas Itachi, tengo que hablar algo con todos a asi que cuando terminen su desayuno no se vayan.

Hidan: Espero que sea algo para JASHIN-SAMA

Kakuzu: Eso nunca, seria lo peor que haria...

Pain: Bien... entonces terminen rapido para escuchar la noticia de Kakuzu...

* * *

Podra Kakuzu solucionar su gran problema y que les dira a todos...

y en prox. Cap. vendra alguien mas... :D

...bueno dejen sus Review si no ya saben lo que pasara... XD

Z

Z

Z


	6. Chapter 6

Hola!...

Sigo con la historia: D...

_-Pensamientos..._

-**parte mala**/parte buena

-susurrar

-Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Mamashi Kishimoto. XD

* * *

-**CAP.6: DE VUELTA EN AKATSUKI**

...Todos estaban terminando el desayuno para escuchar lo muy importante que iba decir Kakuzu... Pero él se tomaba su tiempo para terminar su desayuno:

Kisame: YAAAAA! ... puedes acabar de tomar...

Hidan: SEEEE, acaba ya COCIDO que la gente quiere escuchar lo muy importante que nos vas a decir...

Kakuzu: Espera quieres... Tengo que tomármelo con calma.

Hidan: CON CALMA MI TRASERO! ... La gente se quiere ir a hacer sus cosas...

Deidara: Déjalo Hidan... Sabes que es un anciano en descomposición y para él todo es tomárselo con calma, VERDAD KAKUZU, UHMM?

Kakuzu: CALLA BARATA DE MIERDA !

Pain: BASTA KAKUZU ! ...Si te vas a demorar tanto mejor lo digo yo...

Kakuzu: No líder, a mi me gusta decir las malas noticas

Kisame: Como que malas noticias?

Zetsu: Nos van a botar de Akatsuki, ¿Por que ya no hay presupuesto para mantenernos?

Deidara: Nos me suena a manada... a ti no mas será, uhmm

**Zetsu: CALLATE MUJERZUELA**

Deidara: JA! A MI NO ME CALLAS FENOMENO!

**Zetsu: QUEEEE! ... yo no soy ningún fenómeno**

Hidan: CALLENSE PUTAS! ... QUE EL COCIDO DIGA ESA MALA NOTICIA...

Pain: YA BASTA !, nadie se va ... Kakuzu se confundió, están malinterpretando las cosas…

Itachi: ... Bien Líder, entonces que diga la noticia para podernos retirar.

Orochimaru: Si Líder , Itachi-kun tiene razón

Itachi: ¬¬ ... -kun ?

Orochimaru: Te molesta que te diga asi ?

Itachi: ... _CLARO QUE SI PERVERTIDO..._

Kabuto: Bueno, bueno... que se apure…

Hidan: JODER KAKUZU! … Apurateeeeeeee…

Kakuzu: Bien ya que la gente insiste, les diré

Deidara: Ya era hora, uhmm

Casi todos: Sesee

Kakuzu: Bien, estado viendo el rendimiento de nuestra economía y me parece que hay un pequeño problema...

**Zetsu: QUE! ... no me digas que ya no va haber aumentos de sueldo**

Kisame: No puede ser... ya no voy a poder ir al Acuario "LOS PECES FELICES"

Hidan: Si no hay aumento no voy a poder comprar más herramientas de tortura para hacer sacrificios a mi JASHIN-SAMA…

Kabuto: mmm... _ni bien empezamos a trabajar y ya no va haber sueldo, esta organización esta hasta las patas_

Orochimaru: OH que terrible... yo que quería comprarme un televisor de 50 P...

Kakuzu: Eso te lo compraras en tus sueños y eso si te alcanza ahí...

Tobi: Pero si no hay aumento... ¿Podemos vender las cosas de Sasori-san? asi podremos sacar algo de dinero para poder comprarnos las cosas que queramos ... _jojojo!_

Deidara: CALLATE MIERDA! ... nada de eso, uhmm

Kisame: Tobi tiene razón...

Casi todos: SEEE

Deidara: QUEE! ... están locos, no van a vender nada de mi Dana... nada, si tanto quieren su aumento véndanse o vendan a TOBI y todas sus porquerías que tiene... porque aquí sale sobrando, uhmm...

Tobi: No se amargue Sempai, solo era una bromita… hehehe!

Deidara: ¿Bromita?, no me vengas con eso TARADO… te voy hacer Arte vas a ver…

Tobi: Vaya, no pensé que lo que dije le afectaría mucho…

Deidara: VETE AL CARAJO TOBI! ...uhmm

Kakuzu: QUE SENSIBLE... BARATA, ADEMAS NO CREO QUE SUS COSAS VALGAN MUCHO, A LAS JUSTAS PARA 2 AUMENTOS...

Deidara: QUEEE! .. Para tu información ANCIANO, sus cosas son muy valiosas

Kakuzu: JA! ...serán para un carpintero...

Konan: CHICOS POR FAVOR YA NO DISCUTAN ! ... continúa Kakuzu, que aun no acaba lo que tienes que decir...

Kakuzu: Esta bien Konan... Bueno como estaba diciendo esos problemitas que tenemos se resolverán con ...

...El timbre de Akatsuki interrumpe a Kakuzu justo cuando iba a decir la parte más interesante...

Kakuzu: Mierda! .. Quien será la puta que toca.

Konan: Kakuzu no digas eso...

Hidan: SI COCIDO, de repente es tu abuelita.

Deidara: NO que horror, si Kakuzu es asi como será su abuelita, uhmm.

Kakuzu: No se metan con mi abuelita que me traen malos recuerdos.

Deidara: JAJAJA! Que traumas habrás tenido...

Pain: Bien Deidara abre la puerta...

Deidara: QUEE Líder ! ... que abra Hidan, uhmm

Hidan: JODER KAKUZU ABRE A TU ABUELITA...

Kakuzu: QUE? … ya le dijo a la barata que habrá…

Deidara: NO hazlo tú, uhmm...

Pain: Que te dije Deidara...

Deidara: Esta bien Líder ...

...Deidara se acerco a la puerta y con mala gana la abrió, y cuando lo hizo vio a una persona un poco más baja que él y de cabello rojo...

Deidara: Ahhh, Hola Sasori no Dana, uhmm...

Sasori: Hola Deidara, vaya no sabía que ya teníamos timbre

Deidara: Si Dana... espere queeeeeeee... QUEEE! .. OHHH DANA ES USTED, NO PUEDE SER!... YO PENSE QUE... NO PUEDE ...

...Deidara se asombro tanto que su Dana estuviera vivo que se desmayo...Casi todo Akatsuki se quedaron boquiabierto al ver que Sasori estaba en la puerta muy tranquilo...

Sasori: MIERDA! ... Deidara estas bien?

Kakuzu: NO puede ser...

Sasori: QUE ? ... no me digan que pensaron que estaba muerto...

Casi todos: Bueno este ... como podríamos decirte...

Hidan: POR JASHIN-SAMA ! Estas VIVO y yo que pensé que ya te habían hecho una silla o una mesa ...

Kisame: …._ Más directo Hidan no puede ser…_

Sasori: Pensaste mal Hidan ... bueno puedo pasar no?

Pain: Claro Sasori, sabes que esta es la cueva de todos los Akatsuki...

Sasori: Bien... Líder será mejor que vean a Deidara que está ahí tirado...

Kakuzu: Creo que le afecto tu llegada...

Sasori: Si parece que sí...

Tobi: Tobi va al recateé, pobre sempai...

Sasori: Tobi? ... él es el ayudante de Zetsu?

Kakuzu: SEEE...

Sasori: Ahhh...

Konan: Bueno Sasori... dónde estabas todo este tiempo?

Sasori: Ahhh, con mi abuela... estábamos arreglando las cosas que pasaron entre la familia...

Konan: Allá, se dieron las paces?

Sasori: Digamos que si

Pain: Sasori, donde está tu muñeco...

Sasori: Ah está con todas mis cosas que están afuera, creo que mejor las traigo porque hay comida ahí...

_Zetsu: Comidaaa... mmm que seraaa _**/ **_**Zetsu: Sera mejor ver antes de que traiga sus cosas**_

Kakuzu: Me sorprende que estés aquí PINOCHIN

Sasori: mmm... Lo mismo digo, yo pensaba que ya habías muerto por vejez...

Kakuzu: JA! ... yo tengo para muchos años más...

Sasori: Espero que tu cuerpo también...

Hidan: JODER KAKUZU! ... CREO QUE LA MARIONETA TIENE RAZON, TU CUERPO VA APESTAR DE AQUI A UNOS AÑOS ASI QUE CUANDO SUCEDA TE CAMBIAS DE HABITACION...

Kakuzu: IDIOTAS! .. Yo tengo mis métodos para que mi cuerpo se mantenga escultural como siempre...

Sasori: Ah lo dudo mucho que eso te funcione...

Kakuzu: CALLATE PINOCHO! ... Solo porque tú eres eterno y esa mierda de ARTE que tienes, solo por eso hablas...

Sasori: Sesee, eso es cierto

Kisame: Vaya Sasori, sí que impresionaste a todos con tu llegada y mas a Deidara que esta a ahí tirado...

Sasori: mmm... Bueno ahora que veo parece que estaban en una reunión ehh...QUE?

...Sasori se percato que en el comedor estaban sentados 2 personajes que ya conocidas pero nunca pensó que ellos estarían aquí en la cueva de Akatsuki... así que se sorprendió un poco y se acerco donde se ubicaban esos personajes...

Sasori: No puedo creerlo... ustedes 2 aquí.

Orochimaru: Si Sasori, viejo amigo como estas?

Sasori. Viejo amigo? ... No te hagas el bueno Orochimaru, pensé que ya no volvías a esta organización por lo enfermo que fuiste con Itachi

Orochimaru: No digas eso me trae malos recuerdos... Además Itachi me perdono por eso volví a esta organización...

...Itachi estaba escuchando todo lo que decía Orochimaru sobre el pasado que lo traumo...

Itachi: ¬¬! ... _En ningún momento le perdone a esa ridícula serpiente... lo que hizo fue lo más espantoso que me paso en mi vida asi que mejor será que cierre su boca antes de que yo se cierre…_

...Orochimaru miro el rostro de Itachi y se percato que sus ojos estaban en modo sharingan asi que se asusto y voltio rápidamente para a ver a Sasori y decirle que...

Orochimaru: Bueno, Sasori creo que mejor será ya no seguir con esta conversación que ya está en el pasado, Verdad?

Sasori: Bueno si tu lo dices... Y tu Kabuto?

Kabuto: Oh! Sasori-sensei es un milagro volvernos a encontrar... _NO PUEDE SER... EL DEBERIA ESTAR MUERTOO! …MIERDA LOS DE KONOHA NO SABEN HACER BIEN SU TRABAJO... SON UN TOTAL ASCO..._

Sasori: Si como no Kabuto... Líder está seguro que deben estar acá? Lo dijo señalándolos sin importancia…

Pain: Si, ellos han cambiado no lo ves…

Sasori: NO para nada...

... Deidara comenzó a levantarse después de lo que paso y empezó a frotarse los ojos para ver si era verdad lo que había visto, miro asi un costado buscando a su Dana y lo encontró rápidamente se levanto, empujo a Tobi y se fue donde se encontraba su Dana

Deidara: Sasori no Dana... es increíble que este aquí, uhmm.

Sasori: Vaya ya despertaste... ¿Por qué increíble?

Deidara: Porque pensé que usted estaba en otro sitio mejor que este, uhmm...

Sasori: Estaba pero tuve que volver aquí porque extrañaba esta cueva...

Deidara: Me alegro que volviera Dana se le extra...

...Interrumpido por otra persona

Kakuzu: OH que lindo momento... MARIDO Y MUJER DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO...ahhh!

Hidan: Se, Pinochin y su princesa...

Deidara: QUE MIERDA HABLAN PAR DE ANIMALES! ...

Sasori: Yo pensé que ya habían superado esa etapa...

Deidara: Lamentablemente no Dana, siguen de IMBECILES

Kakuzu: JA! Pero no te hagas engañar Sasori... esta es una MUJERZUELA...

Sasori: QUE? MURJERZUELA?

Kakuzu: SE... mientras tú no estabas La MUJERZUELA estaba con otra persona...

Hidan: JODER KAKUZU! ...CON QUIEN FUE?

Deidara: QUEEE CARAJOS HABLAS COCIDO!

Kakuzu: No te hagas el inocente... bien que te estabas coqueteando con Itachi hasta casi lo besas...

... Al decir eso Kakuzu hizo que casi todos de la cueva se preguntaran ¿Qué Itachi y Deidara juntos? ... Deidara vio a los demás que comenzaban hablar de él y de Itachi, asi que comenzó a sonrojarse... en el otro lado Itachi se quedo sorprendido al escuchar la tremenda tontería que había dicho Kakuzu ... Mientras que Orochimaru casi le da un ataque al escuchar que Deidara casi besa a su Itachi-kun... Entonces Deidara comenzó a decirles a todos que Kakuzu era un mentiroso y etc...

Deidara: NO, ESE ANCIANO ESTA MIENTIENDO ... NO LE CREAN, UHMMM!

Kakuzu: Por favor Mujer... ADMITELO!

Deidara: Hablas estupideces... ANCIANO IDIOTA!

Hidan: JODER, KAKUZU ! ES VERDAD O NO?

Kakuzu: CLARO QUE LO ES !

Konan: Vaya Deidara... no pensé que tú eras...

Deidara: NO LO SOY,UHMM!

Pain: MIERDA! ... En mi organización nada de ESOOOOO! ...

Kisame: Vamos Líder , si esta organización tiene personas peores...

Pain: Diablos... a ver Itachi que está sucediendo ?

Itachi: ...

Pain: Nada? ... No vas a hablar ?

Itachi: ... Líder como puede creer a alguien que siempre habla algo sin sentido...

Pain: En eso tienes razón Itachi... pero en la forma en que lo dijo me impresiono...

Itachi: ... Bueno a mi no me impresiona lo que dice...ya que siempre dice incoherencias

Kakuzu: Vamos Itachi... Solo di la verdad...

Deidara: CALLATE ANIMAL!... YA ME TIENES ARTO CON ESO, UHMM!...

Sasori: mmm... Deidara no pensé que mi alumno ...

Deidara: No DANA... NO CREA LO QUE EL DICE!...

... Mientras que la mayoría de los Akatsuki le decía a Deidara y a Itachi si era verdad lo que paso... Al parecer Orochimaru se comía las uñas porque no podía creer lo que había escuchado ...

Orochimaru: ..._Diablos , MALDITA RUBIA DE MIERDA_ !,_ SI ES VERDAD QUE ESA ESTUBO COQUETIANDO CON ITACHI-KUN LE VUELO LA CABEZA Y SE LA DOY A ZETSU PARA QUE SE LA COMA ... MALDICION, POR QUE CON ITACHI-KUNNN __..._ T_T!

Kabuto: Esta bien Orochimaru-Sama ?

Orochimaru: Si Kabuto, creo que se me metió una piedrita al ojo...

Kabuto: Ahhh... Bueno nunca pensé que Itachi iba estar con Deidara...

Orochimaru: NADA !.. Kakuzu miente sabes que a él nada se le cree , no crees ?

Kabuto: Si, tiene razón a no ser que le den dinero ahí si se podría decir que dice la verdad...

Orochimaru: Si eso es cierto... _Relájate Orochimaru, eso es mentira__,__ mentira... tengo que creerme... Relajación solo miente__,__ solo miente... _Ahhh!

Kabuto. Mmm... _Vaya, Orochimaru-Sama está muy nervioso... todo el cuerpo le tiembla... Maldito Deidara..._

...Mientras Orochimaru estaba en su trauma y Kabuto pensaba como ayudar a su Sama, los demás seguían molestando a Deidara y a Itachi...

Deidara: Voy hacer ARTE contigo Kakuzu, y además... ME VALE SI ME CREEN O NO, UHMMM!

Sasori: Bueno Deidara yo te creo... Bien Kakuzu ya es suficiente...

Kakuzu: Bien, bien... solo porque no quiero que exploten las cosas...

Deidara: IDIOTA!... Eres un mentiroso ADMITELO!

Tobi: QUE! .. TOBI PENSABA QUE ERA VERDAD... YO QUE PENSE QUE YA SE IBAN A CASAR!

Deidara: QUEEEE! ... Tobi eres UN IDIOTA DE MIERDA! ... ME LLEGAS A LA COSA QUE YA NO TIENE KAKUZU, UHMM!

Kakuzu: OYE, QUEEE! ... YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE METAS CON ESO, RUBIA BARATA...

Pain: YA BASTAA! ... ES CIERTO O NO KAKUZU?

Kakuzu: QUE! .. LO QUE DIJO DEIDARA... POR QUE ES MENTIRA ESO DE QUE NO TENGO…

Pain: No hablo de tu problema IDIOTA, si no de Deidara y Itachi?

Kakuzu: Jejeje... No Líder, no era verdad ... solo era una broma

Itachi: ...Estúpido... ¿Por qué tienes que hablar de algo que no va a ocurrir?

Kakuzu: Es que la gente está preocupada por la noticia de nuestra economía... y yo pensé que molestar a Deidara con alguien les daría se sentirían un poco mejor...

Itachi: …Estúpido…

Deidara: Tiene razón Itachi eres UN ESTUPIDO ANCIANO!…. SOLO SIRVES PARA MOLESTAR A LAS PERSONAS, UHMM!

Kakuzu: NO… BARATA! …. Te equivocas, yo sirvo para muchas cosas...

Itachi: ... Estúpido, solo di de una buena ves cual era la solución del problema...

Sasori: Si Kakuzu... haces asustar a la gente…

Deidara: Asustar?... ¿Por qué lo dice Dana?

Sasori: Por nada Deidara...

Deidara: Uhmm... Bueno ANCIANO CON SU GRAN PROBLEMA...

Kakuzu: COMO QUE MI GRAN PROBLEMA MUJERZUELA!

Deidara: Ups... Me confundí ANCIANO... Quería decir y que es del GRAN PROBLEMA QUE TENEMOS,UHMM!...

Kakuzu: Más te vale BARATA...

Pain: Kakuzu... podrías regresar al tema donde te habías quedado...

Kakuzu: Bien, bien Líder...

...Kakuzu iba a empezar a decir la solución del problema pero fue interrumpido por Orochimaru...

Orochimaru: Todo lo que dijiste era mentira, uff... ya lo sabía...

Kakuzu: ¿? ... Que lo de Itachi y La rubia?

Orochimaru: Siii eso era mentira….

Kakuzu: See... pero eso lo dije hace rato

Kabuto: Orochimaru-Sama no había escuchado

Itachi: ... Es su problema

Kabuto: QUE ES LO QUE ESTAS DICIEND OUCHIHA!

Itachi: ... Lo que escuchaste...

Tobi: Pelea... peleaaaa!...

Deidara: CALLATE TOBI... NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA, UHMM!

Tobi: Deidara- Sempai usted está defendiendo a Itachi…. ¿por qué aun lo quiere?

Deidara: CIERRA EL PICO TOBI O TE HAGO ARTE!

Tobi: Esta bien Sempai... No es necesario hacer ARTE a Tobi….._ Jejeje! Deidara me da risa con eso de que me hará ARTE... _Jejeje!

Deidara: Si no te callas si lo será, uhmm...

Sasori: Vaya, ese subordinado es muy igualado...

Deidara: TOBI ES UN IDIOTA!... que no sabe nada Dana, uhmm...

Sasori: Pero ahora que lo veo bien... el ya está usando el traje Akatsuki...

Deidara: ¿? ¿?

Tobi: ... Este no me mire mucho...que me molesta…Sasori-San… ¿Sasori-San?

... Sasori se dio cuenta que Tobi aparte de que tenía el traje, tenía un anillo, UN ANILLO que le pertenecía a él, "LA VIRGEN"... Sasori rápidamente miro al Líder para decirle que hacia Tobi con su anillo...

Sasori: Líder, QUE CARAJOS HACE TOBI CON MI ANILLO?

Pain: Este... Sasori yo pensé que ya te habías enterado...

Sasori: DE QUEE? ...de que usa mi anillo ¿Por qué?

Pain: Pues bueno... veras es que como tú ya no estabas y necesitábamos personal...

Sasori: Pusieron un TONTO en mi lugar...

Pain: Este Sasori... es que él era el único que estaba disponible, además tú no nos avisaste que ibas a regresar...

Sasori: Si pero no era para que pusieran repito Un TONTO en mi lugar... Siquiera a un profesional, hasta que yo volviera, además….. MI ANILLO ¿CUANDO CARAJOS ME LO SACARON?

Pain: Es una larga historia...

Sasori: Yo que pensé que mi anillo se lo llevo mi abuela…

Konan: Vamos Sasori no es para tanto….

Sasori: Konan, es mi anillo yo lo cuidaba como mi tesoro, Cuando pensé que mi abuela lo tenía estaría en buenas manos... y ahora veo que UN IDIOTA lo tiene...

Deidara: Es lo que yo le dije al Líder... pero no escucho Dana...

Tobi: Vamos Sasori-San no es para tanto...

Dei y Saso: Eres Un IDIOTA TOBI!

Tobi: Tobi no es idiota... _A MI NADIE ME INSULTA ESTUPIDA MARIONETA! ... A MENOS QUE SEA DEIDARA QUE SIEMPRE LE HAGO AMARGAR PERO TU ERES UN CASO DIFERENTE, PINOCHO DE MIERDA! ... DIABLOS! COMO ME GUSTARIA DECIRTE ESO EN LA CARA PARA QUE TE ARREPIENTAS DE LO QUE DICES... BUENO SOLO DEBO ACTUAR NORMAL COMO SI NO ME IMPORTARA, YA LE DIRE A PAIN QUE LE DE UN CASTIGO POR HACERSE EL PENDEJO..._jejeje!

Deidara: Tobi hasta de lo que te insultan te ríes eres un caso perdido, uhmm

Sasori: Dame mi anillo, Tobi...

Tobi: Pero Sasori-San... Ya me acostumbre a ella...

Sasori: No me importa, consíguete la tuya

Kakuzu: No es que me quiera meter, pero... Sasori si me pagas te doy tu anillo y de regalo le doy una paliza a Tobi... qué te parece, es un buena oferta, no lo crees?

Hidan: JODER KAKUZU! ... todo lo ves dinero, eso es algo que no lo vas a usar cuando mueras...

Kakuzu: Quien dijo que yo voy a morir? ... Yo tengo para rato...

Hidan: JA! eso ni tu abuelita te cree, asi que rézale a JHASIN-SAMA a ver si te lleva o no por ambicioso...

Kakuzu: Ni en broma rezo por tu tal JHASHIN-SAMA…. A menos que me drogue con lo que alucinas… PERO ESO NUNCA VA OCURRIR, ESTUPIDO!

Hidan: Yo no me drogo…. COCIDO! …. JHASHIN-SAMA SI EXISTE!

Kakuzu: JA! … Esas son tonterías…

Pain: YA BASTA! ... no pueden estar un rato sin pelearse, dejen ya a ese tal JHASHIN-SAMA que no existe...

Hidan: LIDER DE MIERDA! … JHASIN SI EXSISTE!

Pain: …. Bien si existe Hidan, pero podrías callarte….

Hidan: JODER KAKUZU!… TODA LA CULPA LA TIENES TU….

Kakuzu: AHORA QUE! ..… HABLAS TONTERIAS…

Pain: MALDICION! … CALLENSE LOS 2, LUEGO HABLAN DE ESO! … Bueno Sasori te daremos otro anillo si…

Sasori: No Líder, yo me quedo con mi anillo... que Tobi se consiga el suyo

Itachi: ..._ Estúpidos, parecen niños peleándose por un caramelo…._

Kisame: Todo por un anillo... ahhh!

Deidara: Vaya Kisame tu también...A ver ¿Que pasaría si a ti ya no te dan boletos gratis para ir a tu acuario y le dan a otro, uhmm?

Kakuzu: Vaya nunca pensé que diría algo asi

Deidara: ¬¬... ANIMAL! Y bien Kisame ¿Que respondes?

Kisame: Estee... bueno yo le diría que se consiga sus boletos y le reclamaría al dueño porque a él le da, si yo soy el consentido de ahí...

Deidara: Ves es algo parecido, uhmm...

Hidan: JODER KAKUZU, TODA LA CULPA LA TIENES TU!...

Sasori: ¿QUE?... Asi que tú fuiste el que me lo quito

Kakuzu: NO como crees, SABES QUE HIDAN ES UN IDIOTA JHASHINISTA QUE SOLO PIENSA EN SU DIOS QUE NO EXISTE ... EL PUEDE DECIR CUALQUIER COSA YA QUE SIEMPRE ESTA CON SUS ALUCINACIONES!

Sasori: Bueno lo que importa es que me des mi anillo Tobi...

Tobi: Este... Tobi ya le dijo que no... Ya es mío..._MALDITO PINOCHO YA PARA CON TU TONTERIA, SABES QUE NO TE VOY A DAR EL ANILLO__..._

Kabuto: ZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZ...

Konan: AHHH... PODRIAN PARAR DE UNA PUTA VEZ CON SU MIERDAA!

Pain: Este... Konan creo que...

Konan: NO PAIN, ELLOS YA ME TIENEN CANSADA CON SUS TONTERIAS…. TE CONSIGUES OTRO SASORI Y PUNTO CON ESTE PROBLEMA QUIERES! ...

...Todos se quedaron impactados al escuchar a Konan que decía semejantes palabrotas...

Sasori: Bien Konan, tienes razón... disculpa

Tobi: Esta disculpado Sasori- San

Deidara: No te creas Tobi... no lo dijo por ti

Konan: Bien eso está mejor... ahora me voy porque tengo que regar las plantas y flores de la cueva...

Kisame: Hablando de plantas... NO HAY ZETSU!

Tobi: Es cierto Kisame-San... donde estará mi sempai…

Konan: mmm... Donde se habrá metido...

Itachi: ...

Kakuzu: Con razón no escuchaba... tengo hambre y me llegan lo que hablan...

Orochimaru: Mmm!... De seguro esta que se entretiene con algo tuyo Sasori...

Kabuto: Si tiene razón Orochimaru-San... Cuando Sasori-San vino él desapareció

Sasori: MIERDA MIS COSAS! ... las deje afueraa

Deidara: Dana creo que deberíamos ir a ver sus cosas, uhmm...

Sasori: Tienes razón, espero que no les haya pasado nada a mis cosas...

Hidan: Jajaja! ... que habrá hecho con tus cosas PINOCHO...

Sasori: No te burles Hidan...

Pain: Es mejor que vayas a ver antes de que sea demasiado tarde...

Sasori: Si Líder...

* * *

MMM... ¿Que estará haciendo Zetsu con las cosas de Sasori? O_O

Y parase que nunca le dejan terminar a Kakuzu decir la mala noticia ""REVIEW""

K: YA LO DIRE... Y LES VA AFECTAR A MUCHOS...


	7. Chapter 7

Hola !... Mucha la demora XD!

Bueno sigo con la historia :D...

_-Pensamientos..._

-**parte mala**/parte buena

-susurrar

-Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto. XD

* * *

-**CAP.7: NUEVOS EMPLEOS**

... Sasori rápidamente salió de la cueva para ver cómo estaban sus cosas y cuando las vio se percato de q no les había pasado nada ...Sasori estaba un poco sorprendido de q Zetsu no las había tocado para comérselas ... Después de un rato casi todo Akatsuki salió haber q había ocurrido y cuando lo vieron se sorprendieron de que nada había ocurrido con las cosas de Sasori...::::

Kisame: Q? ... Q raro ? ...tus cosas siguen igual Sasori

Kakuzu: Si pinocho ... yo pensé q Zetsu ya se las había comido... ?

Deidara: Seguro se dio cuenta de que esas cosas son muy valiosas, uhmm

Sasori: SI Deidara tienes razón ... Estas cosas son muy valiosas...

Hidan: JAJAJA! Q ESTAS DICIENDO QUE TUS COSAS SON VALIOSAS ! JAJAJAJA! ...

Kakuzu: JOJOJO! ... ESTAS LOCO PINOCHO ... ESAS COSAS SON TOTALMENTE UN ASCO...

Sasori: CALLATE TARADO! ... Tu no sabes apreciar el arte eterno !

Kisame: Ya comienzan :S ... !

Itachi: ...

Tobi: BIENNN ! Mi Sempai no se comio las cosas de Sasori-San ... UFFFF!... _SE LAS HUBIERA TRAGADO SUS PUTAS COSAS DE ES MUÑECO PARLANTE! ... MMMM que raro que Zetsu no se tragara! ...EN QUE ESTARA PENSANDO! ... MIERDA ! _... Hehehe!

Deidara: CALLATE IDIOTA ! ... No queremos tu opinión, uhmm

Konan: Y donde estará Zetsu? ...

Kakuzu: Tienes razón Konan ... OYE FENOMENO DONDE ESTAS?

Hidan: JAJA! FENOMENO! ... Quien lo dice todavía , un fenómeno le jode a otro jaja!

Kakuzu: CALLATE RELIGIOSO DE MIERDA ! ... en vez de q estés hablando,comienza a buscar a Zetsu…..

Tobi: OHHH! ... hay algo q se mueve en los arbustos...

... Tobi señalaba los arbustos y luego comenzó a cercarse para ver quien era ... y cuando lo hizo vio a Zetsu ...

Tobi: Q hace sempai ahí?

Zetsu: Este ... ahí viendo la naturaleza...

Tobi: Ahhh ... Bueno quería decirle q lo están buscando

**Zetsu: Y AMI Q ME IMPORTA! **

Tobi: Hehehe! ... solo le estaba avisando ... No se ponga asi

Zetsu: VALLA! ... no pense q me estaban buscando ... No pensé que se preocupaban tanto por mi que lindos son...

Tobi: ? ..que dijo?

**Zetsu: Agggg por eso no me gusta estar contigo**

Zetsu: Callate ! ... Bueno Tobi vamos con los demás

... Zetsu salio del arbusto y con Tobi comenzaron a caminar hasta los demas ...

Kakuzu: Bueno Zetsu es un milagro q no te hayas comido las cosas de Sasori...

**Zetsu: No como porquerias!**

Sasori: Q MIERDA HABLAS ESTUPIDA PLANTA! ... Son MUY valiosas! ...

Deidara : Tiene razon Danna, es un ESTUPIDO esta planta,uhmmm

Kakuzu: JAJA! ... esa mujerzuela cuando no defendiendo a su marido...

Deidara: CALLATE COCIDO! ... HABLAS TONTERIAS,UHMM!

... Despues de un rato de insultos, el Líder se había acercado haber q habia pasado entonces la gente comenzó a callarse ...

Pain: Y bien ? ...

Konan: Bueno Pain al paracer no le paso nada a sus cosas...

Pain: Mmm ya veo ... es algo raro q Zetsu no se las haya comido pero no importa...

**Zetsu: Vaya Líder usted tbm ... yo ya dije q no como porquerías ...**

Sasori : NO SON PORQUERIAS ... IDIOTA!

Pain: YAyaya! ... No discuntan ... si no paso nada, entonces pasen a la cueva para q Kakuzu termine de decirles lo q van hacer, ENTENDIDO!

Casi todos: SI LIDER!

Pain: Ah no te olvides de llevar tus cosas Sasori ...

Sasori: De acuerdo Líder, no las olvidareee...

... Todo Akatsuki ya estaba en la cueva preparados para escuchar lo q iba a decir Kakuzu...

Kakuzu: Estee ... en que me q de ... este ...

Deidara: YA esta con el Alzheimer!

Kakuzu: CALLATE RUBIA !

Hidan: JODER KAKUZU! ... Habla YAA!

Kakuzu: Bien, bien ... la cosa es que como nos falta plata ... ustedes, mejor dicho nosotros tendremos q comenzar a trabajar en aburridas...

Hidan: JODER ! TRABAJAR ! QQQQ! JODER! ABURRIDAS! QQQQ?

Pain: YA escuchastes Hidan ... Como últimamente no han capturado a los Bijju y tampoco a los malhechores de se busca ... entonces no hay otra opcion q trabajar en algo q les sea mas facil no creen...

Hidan: Q dice Líder , Si los malhechores son fáciles de buscar ... Por ejemplo yo puedo capturar Kakuzu y cobrar nuestra recompensa con facilidad ... Si ya sabe q esta viejo y todo eso

Kakuzu: CIERRA TU PUTA BOCA HIDAN !

Hidan: JODER KAKUZU ! ..: TU NO ME CALLAS!

Pain: YA BASTA !

Kakuzu: Bien Líder no se enojeee

Deidara: Idiotas, Uhmm...

Kisame: Kakuzu ... Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Kakuzu: Dime Tiburonzin?

Kisame: YA empiezas Kakuzu :S ... Bueno, te quería preguntar si nosotros podemos buscar nuestro propio trabajo?

Kakuzu : Bueno ya no hay necesidad de eso Kisame ... Porque yo ya les busque sus empleos de acuerdo a su capacidad...

Sasori: Q ? ... Y yo en q, si recién vine?

Kakuzu: Este... tu Sasori como llegaste de sorpresa no tienes trabajo ... asi que tu serás... bueno a parte del Lider y Konan el q busque su propio trabajo...

Sasori: De acuerdo me parece bien ...

Pain: Bueno Kakuzu diles sus trabajos ahora y de pasada las reglas ...

Deidara: Q ? no puede ser q hasta reglas haya, uhmm

Kakuzu: JAJAJA, RUBIA! ... tendremos reglas muy buenas para q no se gaste ese dinero q van a ganarrrrr...

Deidara: IDIOTA NO ME DIGAS RUBIAAA,UHMM!

Hidan: JODER KAKUZU! ... YA DINOS EN Q VAMOS A TRABAJAR ...

Kisame: SEE !... Hidan tiene razón ... Y espero q mi empleo sea el mejor , por q no quiero cualquier tontería...

Kakuzu: YAyaya! ... Bueno voy a empezar a decirles sus nuevo empleos ...

Kabuto: ... Ya dilo de una vez ... Q hace rato estamos esperando ... Orochimaru-Sama ya esta aburrido de tanto palabreo tuyo...

Kakuzu: No me importa esa serpiente .. asi q no molestes cuatro OJOS!

Kabuto: Q me estás diciendo ... ESTUPIDO VIEJO!

Orochimaru: Kabuto, ya no lo molestes ... deja q nos diga nuestro nuevos empleos ...

Itachi: ...

Hidan: JAJAJA ... TE CALLARON !

Kabuto: Si! , Orochimaru-Sama ... _MIERDA !Toda la culpa la tiene ese ANCIANO!_

Kakuzu: JAJAJA! Bueno eso no me lo esperaba ...

Pain: Ya Kakuzu ...

... Entonces Kakuzu saca varios papeles de un portafolios y comienza a ordenarlos para decir los nuevos empleos ...

Kakuzu: Bien, empezare por Kisame ... viendo tu capacidad y todo eso, pues hemos decidido q tu trabajaras en un Parque Acuatico !

Kisame: OH! ... NO LO PUEDO CREER ! ...

Kakuzu: Pues creelo Tuburonzin!

Hidan: YAYA! ... ANCIANO DI MI EMPLEO RAPIDO!

Kakuzu: Q DECESPERADO ERES RELIGIOSO DE MIERDA!

Konan: YA CHICOS! ... No se peleen ...

Kakuzu : Lo siento Konan, Bueno el que sigue es Orochimaru ... bueno e visto tu asquerosa capacidad en...

Kabuto. QUE, ASQUEROSA?'

Kakuzu: ? Q estas diciendo Kabuto ... yo no dije eso ehhh, yo dije su brillante capacidad en lo científico...

Kabuto: Ahhh! ... _ESE ANCIANO, YA SE ESTA PASANDO DE LA RAYA ... SI SIGUE ASI, LE SACO TODOS SUS PUTOS PELOS Q TIENE EN SU CUERPO..._

Kakuzu: Bien en que estaba ... ahh ahh

CASI TODOS: ¬¬! TARADO APRESURATE!

Kakuzu: Bien , Bien no se alteren ... Orochimaru trabajaras en un laboratorio científico :D...

Orochimaru: Vaya ! no me lo esperaba ... Gracias Líder ,Konan y Kakuzu!

Kakuzu: SESESE! ... Bien, ... Zetsu ... igual viendo tu capacidad de adorar a las plantas y todo eso ... pues hemos decidido q estés trabajando en una florería ... Que te parece?

Zetsu: Me parece bien ... ahí voy a tener más amigos...

**Zetsu: SE y mas novias .. JAJAJA!**

Kakuzu: Bueno si tu lo dices :S! ...

Hidan: JODER KAKUZU! ... TERMINA DE DECIR LOS EMPLEOS!

Kakuzu: Eres una molestia Hidan ...

Hidan: JAJAJA! YO no soy ninguna molestia ehh!

Kakuzu: Bien Hidan es tu turno ya q tanto insistes ... Bien, tu vas a trabajar en una tienda donde venden todo tipo de cosas de TU TAL JASHIN-SAMA!

Casi todos: QUE! ... :O!

Hidan: JODER KAKUZU!... ESTAS DICIENDO LA VERDAD?

Kakuzu: Claro que SI! ... acaso alguna vez he mentido ...

Deidara: JA! ... Tu eres mas mentiroso que Orochimaru, uhmm

Kakuzu: RUBIA BARATA! ... No te metas quieres...

Kabuto: Orochimaru-Sama no es mentiroso, ESTUPIDA RUBIA!

Deidara: USTUDES SON UN PAR DE...

Pain: YA BASTA!

Sasori: Vaya!, asta tienda para esto hay :O!

Hidan: CLARO! PINOCHO! ... Hay muchos seguidores de mi DIOS!

**Zetsu: ESO ES PURA MIERDA, HIDAN! ... TE ESTA JODIENDO ESE KAKUZU!**

Kakuzu: Para nada Zetsu ... Es sorprendente q haya este tipo de tienda ...

Hidan: Claro QUE ES SORPRENDENTE JASHIN-SAMA!

Kisame: Y lo encontraron rápido este trabajo?

Konan: No, porque no nos imaginamos que habría una tienda de JASHIN-SAMA

Pain: Además estábamos viendo unos trabajos que le gustarían a él...

Kakuzu: Se! ... Primero lo queríamos poner a trabajar de carnicero, pero estábamos un poco preocupados por los trabajadores, ya que Hidan haría sacrificios con ellos también...

Orochimaru: OHH! ... QUE HORRIBLE!

Itachi: ...

Kisame: JAJA! ... TODO PARA JASHIN-SAMA!

Kakuzu: SE ...Por eso ningún trabajo encajaba ... porque muchos sacrificios y de ahí vienen los policías ... y mas sacrificios hasta las fuerzas armadas y aun asi Hidan estaría matando a todos ... eso es mucho problema ps...

Kisame: En eso tienes razón!

Hidan: JODER KAKUZU! ... ESE TRABAJO NO ESTABAN NADA MAL! ... PUEDO TRABAJAR EN ESO TAMBIEN LIDER ?

Pain: NO! ... eso no ...

Hidan: MIERDA! ... TODA LA CULPA LA TIENES TU KAKUZU !

Kakuzu: QUE HABLAS RELIGIOSO ESTUPIDO ! ... Bueno la cosa es que para bien de la sociedad encontramos esta tienda de fanáticos de el tal Jashin-Sama

Hidan: BIEN! ... AHORA MAS PERSONAS ADORARAN A JASHIN-SAMA Y LOS QUE LO ADORAN SABRAN LAS TECNICAS DE SACRIFICIO PARA OFRENDAR A NUESTRO DIOS... JAJAJA!

Pain: Mmm! ... Crees q haya sido buena idea meterlo ahí?

Kakuzu: SI Líder ... con tal que traiga dinero y el no mate ... pues todo está bien

Pain: Eso espero ! .. Bueno sigue con los demás Kakuzu...

Kakuzu: OK LIDER! ... Bien el siguiente es LA RUBIA también llamada Deidara ... JOJOJO!

Deidara: IDIOTA! ...Habla de una vez, uhmm...!

Kakuzu: JA! ... De acuerdo RUBIA, viendo tus capacidad des .. JA... JA .. JA ... hemos decidido que trabajes de lo que siempre haces de PELUQUERA! .. JAJAJA!

Hidan: JAJAJA! ... JAJAJA!

Deidara: MALDITO COCIDO DE MIERDA, UHMM!

Konan: KAKUZU! ... NO DIGAS ESO ! ...

Kakuzu: JAJA! ... Lo siento Konan solo queria molestarlo un rato...

Konan: Kakuzu ...Ya lo has molestado mucho ...!

Deidara: Konan ... No le hablas ha ese ANIMAL ... el ya no entiende porque esta VIEJO!

Konan: Kakuzu ... dile su trabajo ya quieres...

Kakuzu: De acuerdo ... Ya Deidara ... tu trabajaras en un restaurante ...COMO AYUDANTE !

Deidara: QUE ! ... estas bromeando ... AYUDANTE! ... RESTAURANTE! ... ESO no es para mi, uhmm!

Kakuzu: QUE MAS QUIERES ... ES LO MEJOR QUE TE CONSEGUI...!

Hidan: JAJAJA! ... QUE BUEN TRABAJO RUBIA!

Deidara: QUE HABLAS ! ... SON UNOS TARADOS ... TONTOS !

Pain: Kakuzu .. pensábamos que lo ibas a poner como cajero de un supermercado!

Kakuzu: LO siento Líder .. creo que me confundí .. Jejeje!

Deidara: MIERDA! ... Esos trabajos no son para mi :S!

Kakuzu: Lo siento BARATA ... pero ya esta dicho !

Deidara: Maldición! ... Siquiera hubiera sido el cocinero, uhmm ...!

Sasori: No te preocupes Deidara ... Demuestra que puedes ser mejor que un ayudante...

Deidara: OH! Sasori-Dana ... Gracias :D!

Hidan: QUE ASCO ! ... NO ME VENGAN CON ESO ...! A OTRO LADO CON SU ROMANCE

Deidara: CALLATE ESTUPIDO RELIGIOSO!

Kakuzu: JAJAJA ! ...Bueno, bueno pasemos al siguiente ... Itachi ... Voy al grano ...tu vas a trabajar como CHEF de un restaurante!

Itachi: ... Bien ...eso es bueno...

Deidara: QUE ! ... Y Por que a él le dan como CHEF DE RESTAURANTE, UHMM!

Pain: Deidara .. tu sabes que no cocinas muy bien ... Y Sabes que Itachi es el mejor cocinero de Akatsuki ...!

Deidara: MIERDA!

Orochimaru: YA cálmate Deidara ... El líder tiene razón ! .. ITACHI-KUN, ES UN BUEN COCINERO!

Itachi: ... G..r..a...cias ..._ AGG! no puede ser que haya dicho eso :SSSSS! ... _

Orochimaru: De nada ! :) !

Kakuzu: Pero no te preocupes Deidara ... Tu te puedes desquitar con Itachi en el trabajo, ya que van a trabajar juntos...

Orochimaru: QUE! ... _NO PUEDE SER, ESA ESTUPIDA ME QUIERE QUITAR A MI ITACHI-KUN! ... NO.. NO RELAJATE OROCHI .. NO PASA NADA ... ITACHI-KUN NO PODRIA FIJARSE EN ESA RUBIA ... ! ... RELAJATE OROCHIMARU .. NO PASA NADA ..._ Nada!

Kabuto: ?

Deidara: QUE! ... Eso me faltaba .. trabajar CON UN ESTUPIDO UCHIHA, UHMM! ...

Itachi: ... mmm, tal vez te de clases de cocina, asi aprendes algo Deidara ... SOBRE COCINAR BIEN!

Deidara: QUE HAS DICHO ... INFELIZZ!

Kisame: OH! ...UN GOLPE !

Kakuzu: Pelea ...PELEAA!

Hidan: EL QUE SEA DERROTADO SERA SACRIFICIO PARA JASHIN-SAMA ...!

Itachi: ...Lo q escuchaste .. Deidara ...! ...Y no soy infeliz...

Deidara: ME VALE,UHMM ! ... para mi eres un ...

Pain: MIERDA ! ... NO PUEDEN DEJAR YA ESTO!

Itachi: ...Claro...

Deidara: Tarado!

Pain: Deidara ! ... Sigue con lo demas Kakuzu...

**Zetsu: Tan bien que se estaba poniendo!**

Pain: Ya Zetsu! ...

...

Kakuzu: OK !...Bueno el siguiente es Kabuto ...Jajaja ...! Tambien ire al grano contigo ..JA ...JA... tu trabajaras como ayudante para LA HERMOSA KONAN ... EN SU SPA LLAMADA ESPERANZA!

Kabuto: QUE CARAJOS ! ... EN UN SPA ... Y COMO AYUDANTE! ..._Que ASCO DE TRABAJO ...! MALDITO VIEJETE ME LAS VAS A PAGAR POR CONSEGUIRME ALGO ASI..._

Hidan: JAJAJAJ! ... QUE HORROR!

Kisame: JAJAJA! ... Como ayudante de un SPA jajajaj!

Kakuzu: QUE BUENA ! ... JAJA! .. Kabuto hazme un tratamiento en la cara! .. JAJAJA!

Hidan: SACAME LOS CAYOS!

Deidara: JAJAJA! ... Bueno al menos es peor q el mío

Orochimaru: No se rían !

Kabuto: NO les haga caso Orochimaru-Sama .. Son solo unos ignorantes!

Kakuzu: JAJAJA! ... DEPILAME LA ESPALDA!

Hidan: JAJAJA! .. PARA TI KAKUZU VA HACER DIFICIL ... 3 DIAS PARA QUE TE QUITEN TODO ESE PELO QUE TIENES ! .. JAJAJ!

Deidara: JAJAJAJ! ... MAS DIAS PARA ESTE PELUDO!

Kakuzu: AJAJAJ! ... ya no me da risa...

Kisame: Kabuto después de esto va A SACER SU PROPIO SPA QUE SE VA A LLAMAR ""TODO POR OROCHI""

LOS MÁS JODIDOS: JAJAJAJA! ... QUE BUENAA!

Konan: YA BASTA! ...USTEDES HABLAN PURAS MIERDASSS! .. SI NO SABIAN EL SPA ES MUY BONITO EHHH! .. PORQUE ES TODO SOBRE BELLEZA ! ... ADEMAS NO ME PARECE MALO QUE UN HOMBRE TRABAJE EN UN SPA ... MAS BIEN LO HACE VER BIEN PORQUE SE PREOCUPA POR LA BELLEZA DE LOS CLIENTES ...! YO SE QUE KABUTO VA HACER UNO DE MIS MEJORES AYUDANTES ! ASI QUE NO SE BURLEN!

...Silencio total...

Kabuto: OH! ... Gracias Konan por callarlos ..._Vaya! no pensé que esta chica me defendiera ... Konan, mirándole bien es muy bonita :O ... Si, creo que me ira bien en el trabajo con ella..._

Konan: Ok, Kabuto :)!

Pain: Estee YA BUENO! ... Kakuzu sigue quieres...

Kakuzu: Bien Lider ... Bueno y el ultimo es Tobi ... Hablando de él está muy calladito ...

Zetsu: Es cierto ... Tobiiiii! TOBIIII!

... Fuera de la sala se comenzaba a escuchar una voz chillona que decía ! SI ! ... QUIEN LLAMA A TOBI! ...

Zetsu: Yo, Tobi...! TU SEMPAI ZETSU!

Tobi: Ok! ... YA VOY SEMPAI!

... Tobi fue corriendo hasta su Sempai y le dijo: SI! SEMPAI!

Deidara: NO GRITES TARADO!

Hidan: CALLATE RUBIA ! ... DEJA QUE EL HABLE COMO QUIERA!

Tobi: Gracias ... Hidan-San ...! ... Que sucede Zetsu-Sempai ?

Zetsu: Ya es tu turno ...! ...

Tobi: ? ... De qué?

Deidara: Tarado! ... Para que te digan en q vas a trabajar, uhmm!

Tobi: Ahhh! ... Tobi está listo... !... Dígame en que voy a trabajar Kakuzu-San!

Kakuzu: De acuerdo...! ... Estee... como te digo ... no se vallan a sorprender !

Hidan: JODER KAKUZU! .. VE AL GRANO!

Kakuzu: OKOKOK! ... Bien Tobi, tu vas a trabajar como jefe de una oficina de correos!

Tobi: OH! ...Vaya ! ... Que bonitooo! Tobi esta felizzzz...

Deidara: QUEEE! ... COMO JEFE? QUE CARAJOS HABLAS COCIDO, UHMM!

Kakuzu: Ya sabía q se iban a sorprender ... Ni yo lo sé pero vi su historial y trabajo antes en eso ! .. Entonces pues le dieron la oportunidad de volver a estar en eso trabajo!

Kabuto: Pero COMO JEFE? ... NI YO SOY JEFE ... Y ESO QUE HE TRABAJADO EN MUCHAS COSAS ...! ...

Deidara: NO PUEDE SER! .. ESE IDIOTA TRABAJANDO COMO JEFE, UHMM ...! ESTO ES UNA BROMA NO MIERDA!

Tobi: No se amargue Deidara-Sempai! ... Tobi sabe que su trabajo es feo pero... eso le pasa por no estar en otras cosas! ... Le FALTA MAS EXPERIENCIA! HEHEHE!

Deidara: EXPERIENCIA! ... Yo tengo más que tu TARADO ... tu solo eres una hormiga comparado conmigo, uhmm!

Tobi: YA LE DIJE ... Deidara-Sempai ... Le falta mucha pero mucha experiencia ..._ JAJAJAJA! ... QUE SOY UNA HORMIGA JAJAJA! .. A DEIDARA LE FALTAN MUCHOS AÑOS PARA QUE PUEDA ALCANZAR MI EXPERIENCIA ... !... RUBIA TARADA ! ... OHHH LO DIJEEE ...XD RUBIA RUBIA Y MAS RUBIA... HACE TIEMPO QUE NO DECIA ESO JAJAJA! ... PERO ALGUN DIA VOY A DECIERLES A ESTOS QUIEN ES EL VERDADERO LIDER QUE MANDA AKATSUKI ...! _...hehehe!

Deidara: ¬¬! ... Eres un fastidio, uhmm ...!

Kabuto: Asta a este tarado le dan buen trabajo!

Tobi: Hehe! .. Experiencia acuérdense ... Tobi tiene mucha exper...

Kabu y Dei: YA CALLATE ESTUPIDO! ... TU EXPERIENCIA METETELA POR CU...

Pain: CALLENSE QUIEREN!

Hidan: SEEE! CIERREN SU PUTA BOCA LOS DOS ! ... QUE QUIERO ESCUCHAR EN QUE VA A TRABAJAR EL ANCIANO ATEO!

Kakuzu: RELIGIOSO IMBECIL! .. NO ME DIGAS ASI!...

Pain: BIEN! ... Yo voy a decir en que va a trabajar Kakuzu...

Hidan: Ok Líder !

Pain: Bueno Kakuzu .. va a trabajar como cajero de un Banco ...

Kisame: OH!

Deidara: Pero que dice Líder ! ... EL Banco va a peligrar si hay EL COCIDO TRABAJA AHI!

Pain: No, Kakuzu no puede robar nada ya le he dicho ...

Hidan: JAJA! .. No creo q aguante mucho ahí !

Deidara: Ha ! a Kakuzu le va a dar una templadera por el dinero que va a agarrar, uhmm XD!

Hidan: JAJA! .. SEEE por que no lo va a poder a usar ...! ... JAJAJA! ... va estar sudando porque no va a poder detener el dinero q entra y el q sale del Banco!

Kakuzu: CALLENSE ! ... YO NO SOY AMBICIOSO! ... No me va a templar nada!

Hidan: JAJA! Si tu lo dices VIEJETE!

Kakuzu: YAYAYA! ... BUENO PARA SU IMFORMACION CASI TODOS VAMOS A EMPEZAR A TRABAJAR MAÑANA ...

Casi todos: QUEEEE!

Kakuzu: SEE ! ... YA escucharon! ... Bueno voy a repartir sus papeles para q vean a qué hora empiezan a trabajar...

... La mayoría de Akatsuki comenzaba a levantarse de sus asientos y a recoger sus papeles de trabajo ... y casi todos comenzaban mirar su horario de trabajo...

Hidan: MIERDA! .. QUE BIEN EMPIEZO MAÑANA!

Tobi: = que Tobi, Hidan-San!

Orochimaru: OH! .. Mañana : D!

Itachi: ..._ AH! empiezo pasado mañana..._

Orochimaru: Tu cuando empiezas Itachi-Kun?

Itachi: ..._ Que te importa enfermo ..._ No te importa...

Orochimaru: Oh! Lo siento Itachi-Kun

Deidara: Mierda : S! ... Empiezo pasado mañana, uhmm!

Itachi: ...

Kisame: BIEN! ... me toca trabajar mañana

Kabuto: MALA SUERTE ! .. Empiezo mañana ..._ Aunque no es mala suerte después de todo ... Konan va estar ahí :D!_

Kakuzu: Bien pues casi todos van a empezar temprano ... LOS que aun no tienen empleo son en Líder que aun no se decide ... y Sasori que recién vino ...Supongo que pasado mañana me dirás en que vas a trabajar Sasori ...

Sasori: SI... voy a ver q trabajo me conviene ...

Pain: Pues bien! ... Hay que almorzar y luego cenar ... Para dormir temprano y vayan a trabajar con ganas ! .. NO QUIERO QUE LOS BOTEN DE SU TRABAJO...!DE ACUERDO!

Casi todos: SI LIDERRRRRRRRRR! ...

Pain: Bien... Pues hay q almorzar...

Konan: Pain ... este ... Nadie a cocinado ...

Pain: MIERDA! .. A QUIEN LE TOCABA!

Kisame: Pues a Kakuzu...!

Pain: AH! ... estee .. hee .. Este

Hidan: AGGG! ... mejor comamos a fuera

Casi todos: SEEEEEEEEEE!

Kakuzu: MIERDA ! ... COMO DESPRECIAN MI COMIDA!

* * *

JEJE! ... Como les irá en sus nuevos trabajos

Bueno aquí termina este capitulo

... Espero q les haya gustado :)!

ya viene el prox... !


	8. Chapter 8

Konichiwaaa ! ...Despues de un time publicando este fic ... XD!

Bueno seguire con la historia :D...Ñañaña!

_-Pensamientos..._

-**parte mala**/parte buena

-susurrar

-Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto. XD

* * *

-**CAP.8: ANTES DE TRABAJAR!**

Ya era noche y la mayoria de Akatsuki estaban muy nerviosos por sus nuevos empleos, el líder decidió que todos debían dormir temprano para que mañana despierten con animo, algunos le quedaron mirando con una cara de si como tu no vas a trabajar en eso ... Pero al final todos decidieron descansar. Ya habían pasado algunas horas pero como siempre había gente q aun no podía dormir, ya que se sentían incómodos... Pues en una de las habitaciones había uno que caminaba en círculos y otro que estaba tirado en su cama jugando con arcilla, estirándola y aplastándola, al parecer ellos estaban amargos por algo que les había pasado ...Estas personas eran ni mas ni menos que Kabuto y Deidara ...

Kabuto: MIERDA! MIERDA! ...Me rebienta ! ... ARRRRRGG! - (Caminando en circulos)

...

Deidara: QUE ABURRIDO, UHMMM! ... COMO LO ODIO! ...

Kabuto: Diablos! ... Esta organización esta hasta las patas!

Deidara: ...! ...Debí matarlo cuando podía! ...

Kabuto: ... Pues debiste, TARADO! ... Ahora el se burla de nosotros...! -(Caminando en circulos)

Deidara: CALLATE,UHMM! ... Deja de dar vueltas que me molesta ! ...Y pareces un tonto comiéndote las uñas!

Kabuto: Tch ! .. Bueno la cosa es que esto no se puede quedar así...

Deidara: En eso tienes razón! ... JA! ...Que me falta experiencia ! ... Ese IDIOTA q se cree, uhmm!

Kabuto: Pues es obvio q nadie... Es solo un tonto que se quiere creer el mejor...solo por que hizo algo bueno es su vida!

Deidara: En estos momentos me da ganas de aplastar su cabeza, uhmm!

Kabuto: ... Mierda! ... Esa voz horripilante de ese tarado esta que revolotea en mi cabeza...! ...

Deidara: Pues hay q pensar en algo para que a ese tarado se le baje los humos!

Kabuto: SI .. Pero como ... mmm .. que podría ser ...(1hora después) ...Lo tengoooo!

Deidara: QUE? ...Que es, uhmm?

Kabuto: Oye dime que hora son?

Deidara: Ah? ... Pues son las ... las 1:00 am

Kabuto: Bien ... Ha esta hora ese tonto de Tobi debe de estar dormido ...!

Deidara: Supongo que si ... !

Kabuto: Pues hay que ir a su habitación y sorprenderlo... lo amenazamos para que deje ese trabajo y de pasada le damos un par de golpes!

Deidara: ..._Tanto tiempo para eso ... _Pues no estaría mal... Una buena amenaza y un par de explosiones en su habitación ... SI, mejor destruyamos toda su habitacion, toda ,toda su habitación Muajajaja, uhmm!

Kabuto: ...¬.¬! ... Este... creo q eso de explotar toda su habitación, NO! ... Eso dejémoslo para otra ocasión ...!

Deidara: Bien... será en otra ocasión, espero q se arrepienta de todo lo que nos dijo ...!

Kabuto: Si eso tiene que pasar... ! ... Bien pues hay q ir a su habitación...!

Deidara: AJA! ... Hay que darle una buen advertencia para que nunca mas se burle de nosotros, uhmm!

Kabuto: Si Deidara... ! ... Bueno, después de esto volvemos a odiarnos...!

Deidara: Si...! ... Solo estamos cooperando por una causa de venganza!

Kabuto: Bien,.. Entonces vayamos a su habitación!

...Mientras q Kabuto y Deidara se dirigían a la habitación de Tobi...

En otra de las habitaciones que era la de Zetsu y el perver... perdón Orochimaru :D ... Al parecer el estaba besando una foto que era de Itachi (HORROR) ...Luego comenzó hablar cosas sin sentido ... Entonces como hacia mucho ruido, Zetsu se levanto de su cama y le dijo a Orochimaru :

**Zetsu: Orochimaru DE MELA****,**** DEJA DORMIRRRRR! ... DEJA ESAS COSAS PARA DESPUES!**

Orochimaru: Hay... No te amargues Zetsu... Ahorita lo guardo solo déjame besar esta foto una vez mas!

**Zetsu: AGGGG! ... Bueno****,**** bueno q sea rápido****...**

Orochimaru: De acuerdo... mmm Zetsu ...

**Zetsu: QUE quieres?**

Orochimaru: Te acuerdas de nuestro trato verdad...?

**Zetsu: ...Obvio q si... Y tu te acuerdas sobre lo q me ibas a dar a cambio verdad?**

Orochimaru: Claro ...!... jeje...! ...

**Zetsu: Y ya sabes como vas a terminar tu plan?**

Orochimaru: mmm ... pues aun no ... pero si lo tengo q terminar ...

**Zetsu: Y tu crees que ITACHI quiera ir contigo después de q gane?**

Orochimaru: Shhhh! ...

**Zetsu: Tchh! ...**

Orochimaru: Bueno la cosa es que el si tiene que ir, porque... YO lo voy a convencer al Líder para q le obligue a que Itachi vaya...

Zetsu: _...como si Líder te hiciera caso ..._Y nosotros también podemos ir?

Orochimaru: Nop ... eso no esta en el contrato...

**Zetsu: Ja! me vale si no voy ... con tal q yo puedo ir a diferentes sitios sin q me digan Algo :D!**

Orochimaru: Si como quieras eso no me importa... Lo malo es que no se como eliminar a toda la competencia...

**Zetsu: Pues piensa rápido... Por q no falta mucho para esa competencia...**

Orochimaru: Si tienes razón... Menos mal q los tengo a ustedes para q me ayuden en este plan...

Zetsu: Claro... Nosotros somos tus compañeros...

**Zetsu: Ahhh... Shhhh ... CALLATE! NO TE METAS !**

Zetsu: ?... Acaso no somos sus compañeros...

**Zetsu:**** Si pero solamente por que nos esta dando algo a cambio...**

Zetsu: A ya, bien: D!

Orochimaru: Dejen de hablar entre ustedes...

**Zetsu: Bueno Orochimaru... Otro día lo pensamos quieres ... Tengo sueño ...**

Orochimaru: Tienes razón... Yo también tengo sueño... Hasta más tarde Zetsu

Zetsu: igualmente Orochimaru...

**Zetsu: ZzzzZZZZ**

**...** Mientras ellos estaban durmiendo... Kabuto y Deidara habían llegado a la habitación de Tobi...

Kabuto: Vaya! ... Es demasiado lejos su habitacion...

Deidara: See ... Es que el Líder lo mando hasta aquí porque en algunas noches hacia mucho ruido, ponía su música de "TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO " q el mismo compuso y luego de eso saltaba en su cama y se tiraba al piso y no se q mas hacia ...Y como todos le reclamábamos al Líder, el se arto y lo mando hacia aquí, uhmm ...

Kabuto: Ahhh! ...Y que hay de esas trampas en todo el callejón :D!

Deidara: Pues ... Yo y Kakuzu los pusimos, uhmm ...

Kabuto: Kakuzu? ... Con razon estos alambres y fierros están bien oxidados y no solo eso, esa cuerda esta mas podrida q el mismo .. y esas maderas están partidas y parece que hasta las arañas han hecho nidos ahi...

Deidara: See ... Kakuzu es un viejo tacaño y por eso puso semejantes tonterias en el callejón ...

Kabuto: Valla Deidara ... tu si lo quieres matar a ese Tobi :D!

Deidara: Claro q si... este idiota me hace amargar por las puras... siempre esta preguntando cosas sin sentido... como: HAY SEMPAI POR QUE LA NUBE ES BLANCA Y EL CIELO ES AZUL? ... HAY SEMPAI A USTED LE MOLESTA LO QUE LE DIGO? ... SEMPAI SEMPAI ESAS PIEZAS DE ARTE QUE ESTAN EN EL BASURERO SON DE USTED VERDAD?... :S! ... Me aburre ... me da ganas de meterle mis bombas por ese hueco q tiene en la mascara para hacerlo volar en mil pedacitos y luego poner mas bombas en sus pedacitos para que desaparezca y si sobran algunos les pongo mas bombas hasta q no quede nada de el... jajajajaj! ...Y Gracias a mi arte al fin dire VICTORIAAAAAAAA, uhmm! .. JOJo .. jojo!

Kabuto: AH! ... _ Vaya! si que esta muy desquiciado... tengo que tener cuidado con este tarado... menos mal lo tengo como aliado por ahora... _Este Deidara... mejor entramos...

Deidara: mmm... Pero la puerta esta con llave :D! ... q te parece si lo hago explotar..!

Kabuto: Mejor no ... ya hemos hecho demasiado ruido ... Mejor será que yo lo abra...

Deidara: Bueno... como quieras ... aunque mi plan es mejor q el tuyo ... Tu te demoras mucho, uhmm!

Kabuto: Espera .. todo se hace con calma, si no, algo podría salir mal ...

Deidara: Bueno si tu lo dices ...

Click...

Deidara: Al fin, uhmm! ...

Kabuto. Shhh ...ahora si hay q hablar despacio para q no se despierte...!

...Mientras Deidara y Kabuto entraban a la habitación de Tobi ...

En otra habitación ... se escuchaba murmureos como si dos viejas chismosas estuvieran cotorreando ... Pues estos eran Kakuzu y Hidan q estaban hechados en sus camas ...

Kakuzu: Oye Hidan ... A ti te gusta tu nuevo trabajo?

Hidan: Claro q si! ... Es lo mejor trabajo que he tenido...

Kakuzu: AHH! ... Pero no te aburre hablar de un dios q no existe ...

Hidan: CALLATE! ... No ofendas a Jashin-Sama ... el existe ...

Kakuzu: Y si existe por q no lo traes aquí a que castigue a los ateos...

Hidan: A Jashin-Sama... No le gusta venir para castigar a personas insignificantes como TU!... Para eso estamos nosotros... Para castigar y luego ofrendar esos cuerpos infectados de asquerosidades a nuestro Jashin-Sama para que los purifique y se los coma...

Kakuzu: AHHH!... Y ese tal Jashin-Sama q recompensas te da por darle castigos a los q no creen en el?

Hidan: Pues te da inmortalidad... Y eterna juventud ... ya no envejeces...

Kakuzu:Ya no envejeces !...Y dime si yo le doy a Jashin-Sama ofrendas y todo eso... El puede volverme joven ?

Hidan: ..._mmm Con el si seria un gran esfuerzo para q Jashin-Sama le volviera joven... Tendría q pasar varios siglos ..._Claro Anciano... Si tu crees en el y también le das sacrificios, el te va a volver joven ... A si para q las chicas te correteenn! jeje! ... AH! Una pregunta Kakuzu ...CUANDO ERAS JOVEN ERAS SIMPATICO...?...O ERAS FEO COMO AHORA ...?

Kakuzu: CALLATE TARADO !... Yo sigo siendo hermoso ... y cuando era joven era aun mas hermoso...

Hidan: AH! ...No creo, Si a ti todo te cuelga... estas mas podrido q tu abuelita ... y a demás ya no tiene la herramienta del hombre... 

Kakuzu: QUE HABLAS ! ... IDIOTA YO SI LO TENGO ... POR QUE NADIE ME CREE ... ME MOLESTA ESO! ... YO ESTARE UN POCO VIEJO PERO ESTOY MEJOR Q TU HIDAN! ... TODAVIA TENGO UN BUEN POTENCIAL...

Hidan: JAJAJAJAJA! ... Ya me hiciste reír JOJOJO! ... Tu estas mas gastado q nuestra cueva...!...

Kakuzu: Ya bueno... Regresemos al tema de que Jashin-Sama te vuelve joven... De acuerdo?

Hidan: Bueno, si tu lo dices ... La cosa es que tienes que dar buenos sacrificios y rezar por nuestro dios ...

Kakuzu:  Eso ya entendi... y dime como cuanto se demora tu dios para q una persona se vuelva joven otra vez...

Hidan: En tu caso pues tardaria siglos ... SEEE… demasiado tiempo en arreglarte ... Me entiendes no?

Kakuzu: CLARO QUE NO ANIMAL! ...Dime cuanto ... pero déjate de bromas ...

Hidan: xD! ... La verdad Kakuzu ... que si le das buenos sacrificios y rezar por el para q te haga joven ... pues todos los resultados serian de aqui a un año...

Kakuzu: De aqui a 1año ... Vaya! no es mucho ... Q podría perder en un año haciendo esto... Nada creo ..._Si ya he perdido varios años en cirugías y tratamientos para volverme joven ... creo q un año mas no me afecte..._Bien Hidan ... Yo quiero ser parte de Jashin-Sama... Que tengo q hacer?

Hidan: Pues tengo que rezar y pedirle a JASHIN-SAMA que te vuelva miembro de nuestra hermosa religión ... Así que échate en el piso ...

Kakuzu: Que? ... Y para que?

Hidan: Así es como Jashin-Sama te recibirá... Espera, antes de q te eches voy hacer el símbolo de nuestra religión...

Kakuzu: Bueno ... Hazlo rápido ... ... QUE MIERDA HACES?

-Crack!

Hidan: Que crees tu ? ... Tengo que haces el símbolo con mi sangre ...

Kakuzu: ... Mejor lo hubieras hecho con una tiza o algo ... Pero no con tu sangre que es mas difícil limpiarlo...

Hidan: SHHHH! ... No me desconcentres que lo voy hacer feo el símbolo ...

Kakuzu: No me vas a clavar nada a mi verdad ?...

Hidan: Claro que no ANCIANO! ... Tu aun no eres totalmente un inmortal como yo...

Kakuzu: Bueno ... empieza rápido que ya esta q me da sueño ...

Hidan: Pues ahora si échate... ...Ahora tengo q decir las siguientes oraciones... y tu tienes que repetir lo que digo de acuerdo?... Las oraciones las tienes que decir con buen ánimo... Por que si no, Jashin-Sama no va escuchar tus ruegos...

Kakuzu: Bien,..._Mierda todo lo que hago para ser joven otra vez... Esto si va a funcionar .__.__. Por que si ese JASHIN-SAMA lo volvió inmortal a Hidan por que a mi no puede volverme joven ... ! ..._Empieza la ORACIONNNNNN!

Hidan: De acuerdo COCIDO... ! ...OHHHH! JASHIN -SAMA ... TU QUE NOS HAS DADO LA VIDA ... TU QUE NOS HAS CUIDADO EN LOS PEORES MOMENTOS, ... POR FAVOR TE PIDO Q ESCUCHES MIS RUEGOS !

Kakuzu: Bueno ahora me toca a mi ..OHHHH! JASHIN -SAMA ... TU QUE NOS HAS DADO LA VIDA ... TU QUE NOS HAS CUIDADO EN LOS PEORES MOMENTOS, ... POR FAVOR TE PIDO Q ESCUCHES MIS RUEGOS !

... Mientras que Hidan y Kakuzu ... Oraban para q ya JASHIN-SAMA los escuche y lo ayude a Kakuzu con su problema de vejez ... Pues Deidara y Kabuto ya habían entrado a la habitación de Tobi ... Comenzaban ha mirar sus alrededores para ver donde estaba la cama de Tobi ...!

Kabuto: Mierda... Donde esta su cama...

Deidara: Te dije que trajéramos una linterna ...

Kabuto: Fue pues... ya que se puede hacer

Deidara: Si tienes razón ... Nunca pensé q la habitación de Tobi fuera grande, es un poco...

...Plop..

Kabuto: Cuidado Deidara ... No hagas ruido ...

Deidara: Au .. Auu ...! .. mmm mira encontré su cama y de pasada una linterna ...

Kabuto: Vaya... Que suerte tienes... Bueno, este …donde estas .. ?

Deidara: Espera... Prendo la linterna, uhmm

...Click...

Kabuta: Ya vi la luz... voy para haya...

Deidara: Valla q casualidad otra linterna...

Kabuto: Bien dámela... Tienes mucha suerte Deidara...

Deidara: Seee tienes razón ... Creo q hoy es mi día de hacerle la vida imposible a Tobi...

Kabuto: JA! ... Carajo! este lugar si q es grande ... Q cosas tendrá ... voy a ver, espera aquí...

Deidara: ...! .. Bien... pero no tardes q en cualquier momento se despierta...

Kabuto: ... Ok... no me tardare ... ya que tenemos que hacerle pagar por lo q nos dijo...

...

Deidara: Bien...ahora si me voy a vengar de ti Tobi... Maldito aniñado, uhmm

Tobi: zzzZZZzzzz … Tobi es un buen chico...

Deidara: mm..? ...Que raro es, uhmm

Tobi: ZzzzZZ… Tobi tiene miedo de ir a ese lugar Sempai

Deidara: Ahh! … Tarado… OH!, que es eso de ahí…Parece una puerta. A donde llevara?

Tobi: ZzzzzzZZ… No entres ahí Zzzzz

Deidara: …! .Si que es raro …Bueno, que habrá ahí, no creo que gran cosa porque Tobi guarda solo juguetes ESTÚPIDOS…

…Deidara se acerco a la puerta y vio que había una inscripción en ella … Que decía...

Deidara: mmm … Ahí dice Propiedad de … de Ma…Ma ... Mada! Mierda! no se ve bien, me acercare un poco más…

… Mientras Deidara descifraba esa escritura en la puerta …Kabuto que estaba alejado de la cama de Tobi encontró algo raro…

Kabuto: Agg! … Que es esto parece algo podrido y pegajoso… Parece que Tobi se olvido de limpiar esta parte de su habitación… Bueno, luego veré lo demás mejor voy a ver que hace Deidara

…Plopp

Kabuto: MIERDA! … Malditos juguetes …! … mmm ...QUE? al parecer Deidara encontró algo

… Kabuto fue adonde se encontraba Deidara ya que este le alumbraba…Al parecer Deidara no sabia bien lo que estaba escrito en esa puerta...

Deidara: Diablos!... No entiendo esto … será mejor que Kabuto llegue pronto, quiero saber lo que dice ahi…! Bueno hasta q este aquí le daré una ojeada a esta habitación...

…Deidara comenzó abrir la puerta muy lentamente …cuando sintió que alguien estaba cerca de el, pensó que era Kabuto y no le dio mucha importancia así que siguió abriendo la puerta hasta que… oye que alguien le habla en el oído

…!

-AH! NO HAS LEÍDO BIEN LO QUE DECÍA AHÍ VERDAD…

Deidara: ee..eeste! …(un poco nervioso)…_mierda quien es, no creo que sea Kabuto… Su voz es muy diferente a la de el …Quee ..e diablos hago.._

-VAYA!...ERES MUY TERCO … SIEMPRE LO HAS SIDO

Deidara: Que! …_me conoce … tal vez es Tobi que se ha despertado y intenta asustarme le hare explotar por hacer esto …_

-JA! …TIENES MIEDO NO?. PERO NO TE PREOCUPES TU MIEDO SE IRA PRONTO...

Deidara: Deja de jugar IDIOTA! …_Bien ahora agarrare un poco de arcilla y lo hare volar en mil pedazos …. Mmm… mmm … QUE? Mierda no traje mi arcilla …Diablos esto si se va a poner feo_

… La persona misteriosa tenia algo atrás de el, al perecer eran unas sogas y una manta, lentamente se acerco mas a Deidara para atraparlo y…

Deidara: Mierda! … Que haces OYE TU!

-YA NO TIENES ESCAPATORIA DEIDARA …ESO TE PASA POR VENIR A ESTA HABITACIÓN SIN PERMISO Y PERO AUN TRAYENDO HA ESE ESTÚPIDO DE KABUTO…Prepárate para las consecuencias… Hehehe!

Deidara: Que has dichooo!... KABUTOOO!

* * *

QUE HABRA SUCEDIDO CON DEIDARA!

Donde esta KABUTO que no lo ayuda!...Quien sera esta persona... (aunque creo que ya los sabemos xD)!...

Bueno aquí termina este capitulo  
... Espero q les haya gustado :)!

ya viene el prox... ! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! …otra vez me demore xD!

U.U! …

_-Pensamientos..._

-**parte mala**/parte buena

-susurrar

-Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto. XD

* * *

-**CAP.9: ANTES DE TRABAJAR!..2**

…Kabuto iba distraído hasta que escucho los gritos de Deidara… y rápidamente llego hasta ahí, luego vio a todos lados y no puedo encontrar a Deidara…

Kabuto: Mierda! … Que ha sucedido …Donde se ha metido ese tarado..! Con tantos gritos Tobi ya se habrá despertado… iré a checar si esta ahí!

… Se acerco ha ver si Tobi seguía dormido y si, Tobi seguía dormido como si nada hubiese pasado

Kabuto: Donde esta ese Deidara… El tonto quiere hacer una broma en plena venganza! … Bueno ya vendrá, ahora si maldito TOBI me las vas a pagar todas!

Tobi: zzzzZZ… Tobi es un buen chicoooo zzzzZ

Kabuto: SI como no! … ah? Bien, con esto bastara para darle un buen susto...

…Vio que había algunas cuerdas tiradas (misterioso) y lo que hizo fue amarar a Tobi, pues este no sentía nada...

Kabuto: Asu! este si que es una piedra al dormir…_mmm me da un poco de curiosidad… que habrá debajo de su mascara…. Una cara bien horrible? o no tendrá bien sus dientes? … O tendrá granos por toda la cara! … Diablos que será… como esta durmiendo como una piedra no creo q se de cuenta…_

…El acerco su mano hacia la mascara de Tobi… cuando de pronto escucho algo que lo puso nervioso

-Que es lo que quieres? …Ah, ya veo eres un curioso ehh

Kabuto: AHH ¡! Que quien esta ahí (voltio a ver quien estaba)

…(No había nadie)...

Kabuto: Ab…abre escuchado mal o.o! … Mierda! ya no importa será mejor llamar a Deidara ...Deida..

-Piensas llamar a tu amigo ehh … que tanto miedo tienes de estar aquí

Kabuto: Ahh! … Diablos deja de mole..lestar

-Ah! Molestar… Tu, TU maldito cuatro ojos, nadie te ha dado permiso para que entres a esta habitación… Me las vas a pagar, ESTUPIDO ANIMAL!

Kabuto: Que… que haces!.DIABLOS NOOOOO!

…El grito de Kabuto fue tan fuerte que se hoyo hasta la habitación del Líder…. Y este se despertó…

Pain: QUE?…que fue eso?

Konan: Ah?.Pasa algo Pain?

Pain: Si creo, me pareció escuchar un grito de una niña...

Konan: Oh?.Debes de haber escuchado mal Pain… mejor duérmete faltan un par de horas para que amanezca y sabes que tienes que hablar con los demás para que no estén nerviosos de sus nuevos trabajos…

Pain: Si Konan…mmm… Este primero voy a ir a tomar algo de agua de acuerdo?

Konan: AH?. Este Pain…

Pain: No tardooo... (Saliendo de la habitación)

Konan: Ahhh… Pain, si en la mesa de noche había agua… Bueno de repente tiene que ver que les ha pasado a los demás, Que se puede hacer así es mi Pain.

…El líder comenzó a investigar de donde provenía el grito… primero empezó a buscar en la habitación de Zetsu…

Pain: mmm… Donde están las llaves… haber… ya las encontré

…click xD

Pain: mmm… al parecer todo tranquilo en esta habitación, mejor voy a la siguiente….

- Yendo a la otra habitación (Itachi y Kisame)…

Pain: Haber aquí… (Abriendo la habitación)… Ah?.Kisame?...Que sucede Itachi?

Itachi: Líder! … Ah lo siento, es que ha Kisame le vino otra vez sus pesadillas, pero esta vez es con movimiento y todo…

Pain: Diablos! Y como paso esto?

Itachi:… Creo que fue porque vio una revista de cómo hacer diferentes platillos de pescado…

Kisame: Diablos! Ya te dije que no soy azullll! …NO TE VOY A COMERR!

Pain: ?. Kisame? … De que es esta vez su pesadilla?

Itachi: Ah… de su primera novia…

Kisame: Por que? …!.Solo era BROMA!. NO ME DEJES!

… Kisame corrió hasta el Líder y lo abrazo

Pain: AHHH! … Kisame, Suéltame… Suéltame te he dicho!

Itachi: Espere Líder, Ya se le va a calmar…

…Media hora después

Kisame: zzzzZZZzzz….

!Pain: Hasta que por fin se calmo…_Nunca pensé que Kisame actuaria de esa forma pero bueno… su novia lo dejo… su primera y ultima…ahh no que digo__,__ Kisame podrá conseguir una chica o un pez: D que lo quiera…ya me estoy poniendo sentimental…__._Ya que se acabo el problema…Itachi una pregunta…

Itachi: Pregunta?... De acuerdo, cual?

Pain: Itachi tu has sido el que a gritado como niña antes que viniera aquí? O Kisame?

Itachi: ah?...…. No, ninguno de nosotros ha gritado como niña, Líder…

Pain: Bien, bien entonces no fue aquí…

Itachi: …Alguien ha gritado de esa forma aquí? …._Tal vez fue esa asquerosa serpiente… de seguro esta soñando conmigo…Que ascoo…_YA examino la habitación de Zetsu?

Pain: Si, no hay problemas…Bueno me voy a buscar de quien fue ese grito…Hasta mas tarde (Saliendo de la habitación)

Itachi: …..De acuerdo Líder…. Bueno ahora si a dormir

Kisame: zzZZzzzzz…Volviste, no tengas miedo yo naci con estos dientes!

Itachi: …Ahhh, antes tomare algo para dormir…

….El Líder siguió buscando en la siguiente habitación, pues esta era la de Kakuzu y Hidan…

Pain: YA, esta es la siguiente… ha abrir la puerta

…Click :D

Kakuzu: DIABLOS! …. Me dijiste que no me ibas ha clavar nada…

Hidan: JODER KAKUZU! …No creas todo lo que te dicen… Si quieres ser JOVEN pues aguántate...

Kakuzu: MIERDA HIDAN! …Bien, pero no lo hagas tan profundo….

Hidan: AHH! …Que Llorón eres!...Tengo que clavártelo hasta el fondo…

Kakuzu: NONONO! … Ya me arrepentí, no pensé que llegaría a tal extremo al hacer esto…

Pain: Este….

Hidan: NO JODAS KAKUZU! …Tan lejos hemos llegado para que te arrepientas…Va hacer rápido solo una clavadita y nada mas….

Kakuzu: Bien… Pero se amable conmigo…

Pain: Haa…chicos…

Hidan: Bien aquí voy!... A LA 1! A LAS 2! Y A LAS 3….

Pain: Oigan…QUE MIERDA ESTAN HACIENDOOO?

Hidan: Eh? …MALDICION!...PUTO LÍDER! …MIRE LO QUE ME HIZO HACER!

Kakuzu: POR EL DINEROOOO! …HIDAN, MALDITO! …ME HAS CLAVADO EN….

Pain: Cof ...cof … O.O! QUE HORROR! … Lo siento Hidan ….

Hidan: AHHH! …MALDICION! …JODER KAKUZU TODA LA CULPA LA TIENES TU!

Kakuzu: PERO QUE DICES, ANIMAL!... ENCIMA QUE ME HAS CLAVADO EN MI….

Pain: Cof…Cof… NO puedo creer lo que están haciendo… ustedes son unos enfermos!

Hidan: Eh? Líder, mejor créalo… y NO SOY ENFERMO!... Estoy haciendo un ritual para que Kakuzu sea más….

Kakuzu: CALLATE!... El Líder no tiene que saber de esto….

Pain: …..!Si mejor no me lo digas, escuchen dejen de hacer ruido, saben que hay gente que va a trabajar Hoy…

Kakuzu: Si Líder! … pero vamos a terminar de hacer este juego…. Y luego nos vamos a dormir…

Hidan: QUE! … NO ES UN JUEGO KAKUZU! DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS!

Kakuzu: Que es un juego MALDITO RELIGIOSO! …No le haga caso Líder…

Pain: Ahhh… Bueno…me retiro…y por favor dejen ya de "jugar"….

Kakuzu: Líder no lo diga entre comillas… De verdad es solo un juego…

Hidan: YAAA KUKUZU! ..El LÍDER YA LO ENTENDIO! … QUE SUPUESTAMENTE ES UN JUEGO!

Kakuzu: Hidan eres UN ESTUPIDO! Deja de decir eso y acaba ya con esto….

Pain: Este… Kakuzu…No te duele?

Kakuzu: Eh? …Que cosa?

Pain: Pues tú ya sabes…No te hagas…

Kakuzu: Ahhh! …Líder la verdad que… si me duele UN MONTON! WAAAA!

Pain: ¬¬! …_ Hace rato se lo clavaron y recién me dice que tiene dolor…u.U esto esta muy sospecho….!_

Hidan: MALDITO COCIDO! ..Deja de gritar como una NIÑITA… Si todos los de Akatsuki sabemos que tú no tienes….

Pain: COf …Recontra CoF… Hidan, me has hecho acordar de algo…Ustedes han gritado como niñitas hace un par de minutos?

Hidan: Pues Yo no he gritado como NIÑITA… Tal vez Kakuzu por lo que estamos haciendo…

Kakuzu: CALLATE ESTUPIDO JASHINISTA! … NO Líder yo no he gritado de esa forma tan ridícula!

Pain: Ahhh…_Hace un momento grito como tal, y me dice eso! (_¬¬) Bueno entonces aquí no es…. Me voy… Y YA DESCANZEN!

Hidan: YA ERA HORA DE QUE SE LARGARA PUTO LÍDER!...

Pain: Hidan… Mejor no te digo nada porque discutir contigo es pérdida de tiempo…

Kakuzu: Dígamelo a mi…! …HIDAN ES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA!

Hidan: JODER KAKUZU! …BUENO AHORA SI TE VOY A VOLVER A CLAVAR A SI QUE NO TE MUEVAS; ENTENDIDO COCIDO?

Kakuzu: QUEE? …Si ya me clavaste…POR QUE OTRA VEZ?

Hidan: Porque lo hice en un lugar donde no hay nada….

Kakuzu: TU JASHINISTA! … DEJA DE DECIR ESO, YO SI TENGO UN….

….PLOPFFF…Pain cerrando la puerta de la habitación…

Pain: Ahhh…Bueno mejor me voy a la siguiente habitación…_Olvidare todo lo que he visto en este cuarto, SII… no he visto nada, nada, de nada… es mejor olvidar porque luego me da un trauma y no se como podría salirme de esta…__._Bien a la habitación de Deidara y Kabuto…

…Pain abrió la habitación siguiente… Luego se percato que no había nadie ahí…Entonces se dio cuenta que ellos eran los que habían ocasionado ese grito... cerro la habitación y escucho ruidos en el almacén donde Sasori guarda sus marionetas…Rápidamente Pain fue a esa habitación abrió y…

Pain: Eh? …Sasori que haces ahí?

Sasori: Que cree usted Líder?

Pain: Este! Bueno… La verdad que no se…

Sasori: Ah! ...Bien Líder, ya que no se acuerda…Pues tendré que darle memoria de lo que estoy haciendo aquí…

**-FLASH BACK**

…Akatsuki saliendo de un restaurante de por ahí...

Pain: Bien chicos….YA que todos hemos almorzado y cenado (Vaya que rapidez pasa el tiempo)…Supongo que ya saben lo de mañana….No es así?

Kisame: Pues no Líder…

Kabuto: Da igual…

Kakuzu: MALDICION! … ERA MEJOR QUE YO HAYA HECHO LA COMIDA MIREN TODO EL DINERO QUE ME HA SALIDO PAGAR POR TODOS USTEDES!

Hidan: JODER KAKUZU! … Que dices, si todo ha salido bien barato…

Deidara: Si no te quejes cocido….Además tu has escogido este restaurante…QUE NUNCA HEMOS CONOCIDO… TODO TE HA SALIDO BIEN BARATO, UHMM!

Tobi: Quien diría que Kakuzu-san…Conocería lugares como estés para ir a comer…

Kabuto: Si nos da una indigestión va hacer tu culpa!

Pain: YAYA… Ya comimos no se quejen…mejor hay que ir a la cueva a descansar...

Casi todos: Si Líder…

Sasori: Líder… Puedo preguntarle algo?

Pain: Oh! Esta bien Sasori…

Sasori: Donde voy ha dormir?

Pain: mmm… Es cierto…pues dormirás en…

Konan: Pain… Mira hacia arriba…

Pain: Eh? …Que hay?

Orochimaru: Fuegos artificiales! …QUE BONITO… NO ITACHI-KUN?

Itachi: ….eh si ¬¬!

...Todos en la cueva Akatsuki….

Pain: Bien todos a dormir que mañana es un día muy serio…

Casi todos: SI LÍDER!

Sasori: Líder... Escuche…DONDE voy a dormir?

Pain: AH! …Es cierto Sasori… Tu vas a dormir donde….

Konan: Pain. YA vamos a descansar…

Pain: OH si Konan! … Enseguida voy…

Sasori: NO me gusta esperar… ME podría decir DONDE!

Pain: Donde que?

Sasori: JODER LÍDER, USTED SI QUE ES UN…

Hidan: LIDERRR…! Mire lo que esta haciendo ZETSU! …Venga rapidoo

Pain: Mierda!Espero que no este haciendo sonseras…. Ya voy!… Sasori, Espera un rato si!

Sasori:…...!

...3 horas después... Gri gri gri

Sasori: JODERRRRRRR!

**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK...**

Pain: Uii! …Lo siento Sasori no me acorde…

Sasori: Si como no… Como usted no venia y a mi no me gusta esperar…pues tuve que alojarme aquí…

Pain: Jeje!... pero este lugar no esta mal…Después de todo, estas con tus marionetas no es así y que mejor dormir con ellas cerca!

Sasori: NO ME JODA LÍDER! …QUIERO MI CAMA DE VUELTA!

Pain: Si Sasori…Pero eso será después… Estoy buscando a tu Ex-compañero

Sasori: eh?...Deidara? …Que le paso?

Pain: Pues eso es justamente lo que quiero saber…Por si acaso tu no has oído un grito de niñita?

Sasori: mmm… Pues no, no me diga que el que ha gritado así es Deidara…

Pain: Eso tampoco lo se…

Sasori: Yo escuche decir a Deidara que se iba a vengar uno de estos días de no se quien…

Pain: Vengar?... _DE QUIEN? QUIEN ES ESA PERSONA A LA QUE ODIA TANTO...mmm ah! TOBI…CLARO, EL ES EL UNICO CREO…_Ya se donde pueden estar! …Gracias por la ayuda Sasori..

Sasori: Aja! … SI Líder, pero espero que no se olvide de mi, ehhh...

Pain: Este… Si, si como no Sasori…Primero esto y luego lo otro…De acuerdo?

Sasori: NO me gusta esperar Líder que le quede en claro…SI?

….Pain se fue rápido del almacén ya que no quería problemas con Sasori…Luego fue al único lugar que casi nadie va…A LA HABITACION DE TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO….Rápidamente al esquivar todos los obstáculos del callejón (Fácil xD), vio la puerta de la habitación de "TOBI", abierta … Entonces se dio cuenta que tenia razón OHHH!

Pain: Espero que Deidara y Kabuto no hayan hecho nada malo….O mejor dicho espero que Tobi no haya hecho algo malo… SI que estos chicos están en problemas…Mejor voy a ver que les estará haciendo Madara a estos… (Mirando la habitación)

Kabuto: QUE NOS VAS HACERR?

Tobi: Ya le dije… Kabuto-san, no grite que es molestoso…

Kabuto: QUE HAS DICHO SI TU ERES EL TARADO QUE GRITA SIEMPRE!

Tobi: mmm… No me entiende no Kabuto-san… Bueno no quería hacer esto, pero que más da…

Kabuto: QUE? …QUE ME VAS HACER! …NO NOOOOO!

Pain: NO TOBI NO HAGAS TONTERIASSS! …SABES QUE ELLOS SON TARADOS PERO NO MERECEN ESTO!

Tobi: eh?... No lo entiendo, Líder-sama…Solo quería jugar con ellos…mire esto es lo que le iba mostrar a Kabuto-san…

Pain: Ah? Que?... Bueno esto es raro…es un brazo de madera…

Tobi: Exacto, Líder-sama…Les iba hacer coquillas nada mas…Que pensaba…que los iba a cortar con algo?

Pain: Ah… este, no Tobi como piensas eso…claro que no jeje!_...MIERDA!.BUENO conociéndole a el…hubiera hecho eso, pero bueno menos mal no lo hizo…_

Tobi: Bueno Líder…Si me disculpa tengo que molestarlos por haber entrado a mi habitación sin permiso…

Kabuto: NO! …Escuche Líder, dígale que nos suelte, esto es molesto Líder…Dígale

Pain: Pero Kabuto…no debieron entrar a su habitación sin permiso…eso esta mal he?

Tobi: Eso es lo que les dije pero no me hicieron caso… Ahora si me disculpa…

Pain: Este Tobi me gusta tu idea… pero seria mejor que todos se vayan a dormir ya es muy tarde…

Tobi: …..!.Lider-sama, puedo hablar un momento con usted?

Pain: Esto me no me agrada y de verdad, no me agrada… Eh si Tobi… Dime

….Pain y Tobi Salieron de la habitación para conversar por un momento. Mientras tanto Kabuto intentaba soltarse de las sogas…

Kabuto: MALDICION! …Están muy ajustadas y muy bien amarradas, no pensé que un tonto como el supiera de estas cosas…

Deidara:….!.DIABLOS!.Mi cabeza me duele, uhmm.

Kabuto: Hasta que por fin te despiertas…No puedo creer que no te despertaras con todo ese ruido!

Deidara: Ah?... Kabuto, de verdad no me siento bien, mi cabeza me da vueltas…

Kabuto: Al parecer, Tobi te dio de más…

Deidara: Tobi? ..TOBI, UHMM!. DONDE ESTA ESE DESGRACIADO; MALDITO INFANTILLL!

Kabuto: Pues conversando con el Líder…

Deidara: Que el Líder… Diablos, ah? …Estamos amarrado, uhmm.

Kabuto: O.O! Que descubrimiento…Si que eres un GENIO!

Deidara: Eh? .Estúpido deja de burlarte de mí…Además, yo esta inconsciente, no sabia nada de esto…

Kabuto: Bueno pues a esperar, que le dice el Líder a Tobi…

Deidara: AH!.Que sea rápido, que me aburro…JODER COMO ME DUELE LA CABEZA, UHMM!

Kabuto: Si te dio de mas! …MIERDA APRESURENCEEEEE!

…Fuera de la habitación…

Madara: Entiendes Pain, tienen que pagar por haber entrado a mi habitación…

Pain: Ahh… Si, pero no cree que se esta excediendo…

Madara: NO creo, deben sufrir un poco más…Sobre todo ese estúpido cuatro ojos que me cae re mal…

Pain: Si se nota… Madara-san, pero creo que…

Madara: Sin peros…YA vete a dormir Pain, yo ya termino de hacer unas cositas mas y ya…

…CARAJOO! …MALDITO TOBI, VEN AQUÍ QUE TE VOY HACER ARTE!... QUE ME HAS HECHO, UHMM!

Pain: ¿?. Parece que Deidara esta de malas…

Madara: Tú crees… Siempre es así conmigo… Así que estoy a acostumbrado…

…MIERDA DEIDARA!.LIDER VENGA DEIDARA NO SE SIENTE BIENNN!

Madara: OH!. Parece que me excedí un poco con Deidara…Hehehe!

Pain: ¿?. Madara, mejor voy a ver….

Madara: NO! …Ya te dije que te fueras a dormir… Yo me encargo no te preocupes…Hehehe!

Pain: De acuerdo, me voy…_Esto no me gusta__,__ esa risita si que es macabra…Bueno, supongo que hare lo siguiente, tratare de olvidar todo lo que paso._Que descanse Madara…

Madara: Lo mismo para ti _…Bien ah__ora que se larga__,__ seguiré con mi jueguito Hehehe!..Que linda es mi risa…._ 3

…Dentro de la habitación…

Kabuto: Eh? … Líder, mire lo que le paso a Deidara…

Tobi: Que le paso, Kabuto-san?

Kabuto: Eh?...Tu… Donde esta el Líder… Dilo!

Tobi: mmm…Se fue a dormir…Hehehe!

Kabuto: Maldito TOBI! …Que nos vas a hacer, eh? …Habla?

Deidara: To…Tobi…Que…Que mierda me has hecho?

Tobi: EH?.Deidara-sempai…Tobi no le hizo nada!

Kabuto: Mientes cara de paleta!

Tobi: Que insulto mas original! _…Ay! __Creo que me deje llevar por la emoción, que le di de más a mi sempai…eh!_

Deidara: Es…espera que ponga mis manos sobre tu cuello maldito…

Tobi: Mejor lo llevo a descansar Deidara-sempai…_Será mejor que lo lleve, antes que se ponga aun peor y si eso pasa, me van a denunciar por maltrato, por homicidio, o por otras cosas, ahí si que no me salvo__,__ y yo no quiero ir a la cárcel, peor aun si voy con este atuendo de estúpido… ahí si que me la hacen… y me jodo!.Y si asesino, a los de la cárcel se darán cuenta quien soy en realidad, y APARTE DE ESO, POR HABER HECHO TREMENDA COSA, ME DIRAN QUE SOY EL UCHIHA __"__MATADOR DE TRAVESTIS__"… Eso si que suena mal,__ muy mal…mejor dejo de pensar, porque tanto de esto__,__ Deidara se me muere…._Si, me lo llevo a su habitación Deidara-sempai…

Deidara: No te acerques a ..a… a mi, porque te arranco la mascara y te hago explota…explotarrrr, uhm…

Kabuto: Mierda!.De nuevo se quedo dormido… OYE DESPIERTA!

Tobi: Shhh! …Va ha despertarlo, mejor me lo llevo. _… __Así será mas fácil ya que no se va a dar cuenta que voy a usar mi poder…_Bueno me voy…

Kabuto: Espera… Y yo que? …Oye!... mierda ya se fue….y ahora que hago…O.O!.Que es eso?...Esto no me agrada…HAAAA! …TOBI VENNNNN!

….Fuera de la habitación…Tobi uso su poder de teleport para ir a la habitación de Deidara (como me gusta ese poder)…y de un pestañeo ya se encontraban allí.

Madara: MIERDA! …Como pesa esta rubia!.Y eso que parece un flacucha….Bien mejor lo dejo en su cama para que no le pase mas cosas de las que ya le sucedió….. mmm¿?

Deidara: Tobi?...Don…donde estamos, uhmm?

Tobi: AH! … Pues en su dormitorio, que rápido se despertó, Hehehe!

Deidara: Tobi como me gus… gustaría…

Tobi: Eh? Que le gustaría…Dígamelo sempai?

Deidara: Ahh… Me gustaría hacerte… hacerte

Tobi: ¿?. Puede decir todo completo, que no le entiendo muy bien Hehehe!

Deidara: Como me gustaría HACERTE ARTE MALDITO CABRONNNN! ….Au,Au mi cabeza, uhmm

Tobi: HA ya me la sabia, pero bueno mejor no grite y duerma para que este mejor en la mañana…Bueno Tobi se va, que descanse sempai…

Deidara: Tobi jodete!...Diablos tengo sueño…pero ya me vengare de ti Tobi…

Tobi: Hehehe! …Deidara-sempai, siempre diciendo eso… Están lindo !

Deidara: EH? …Que acabas de decir, uhmm?

Tobi: Ya me olvide…Hehehe!

Deidara: No digas tonter….ZzzzzZ

Tobi: Ya se durmió…_Que rápido fue eso._ Bueno mejor lo dejo descansar, que me tengo que vengar de ese gerontofilico cuatro ojos…Hehehe!

…Y de nuevo con un pestañeo Madara apareció en la puerta de su habitación, listo para darle de una buena vez una paliza a Kabuto…

Tobi: BIENN! … Kabuto-san en que os quedamos…

Kabuto: NO ME JODAS TOBI! …Sácame de aquí…

Tobi: Nop, Tobi no puede hacer eso, ya rompió las reglas del libro de Tobi…

Kabuto: QUE CARAJOS! …De que libro estas hablando?

Tobi: Vaya, así que usted no sabe, pues Tobi le va a explicar acerca de los reglamentos…Hehehe!

Kabuto: Mierda! …Tobi que vas hacer… NO, NOOO, NOOOOOOOOO!

….Habitación del Líder

Pain: Mierda! OTRA vez la voz esa de niña… mmm, mejor voy…

Konan: Pain… Duérmete…sabes que faltan pocas horas para trabajar…

Pain: Si lo se, pero no escuchaste ese grito…

Konan: Ahhh… NO!. Sabes para que no te moleste esos ruidos, ponte esto…

Pain: OHH!.Tampones para los oídos, si creo que lo usare, para no tener más inconvenientes...

Konan: Si, bien dicho ahora a seguir durmiendo…

Pain: Sii…

….MADRE MIA NOOOOOOOO!

Konan: ZZZzzzzZZ

Pain: ZZZZZZZzzz…Que tranquilidad...ZZzzZZZ

* * *

POBRE KABUTO!...QUE LE HARA TOBI!

JEJE! ... Como les irá en sus nuevos trabajos

Bueno aquí termina este capitulo

... Espero q les haya gustado :)!

ya viene el prox... !R.


	10. Chapter 10

Hee! Despues de tiempo, volvi con otro capi. de Akatsuki :P ! Espero q les guste...

_-Pensamientos..._

-**Parte mala**/parte buena

-Susurrar

-Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto. XD

* * *

**-CAP.10: LA HORA DE TRABAJAR!  
**

Después de todo lo ocurrido en el anterior capitulo… Ya había amanecido y como siempre todo Akatsuki se fue abañarse…Luego uno de los Akatsuki se fue a preparar el desayuno al parecer ese era Itachi, y de poco en poco todo grupo llego al comedor…Al parecer no todos estaban muy alegres ya que tuvieron un pésimo descanso y en cambio otros si habían dormido muy bien…**-(AURA OSCURA)**

.

Kisame: Buenos días a todos…!

**Casi todos**: QUE TIENEN DE BUENOS!

Kisame: Vaya empezamos el día de mala gana: S

**Kakuzu:** Diablos… Que tontería, pensé que trabajaba mañana…

**Hidan: **Eso te pasa, por no ver bien ese documento, ANCIANO TE FALTAN LENTES!

**Kakuzu:** CALLATE RELIGIOSO! …TODO ES TU CULPA POR NO HACER BIEN TU TRABAJO…NO PUDE DORMIR TODA LA NOCHE!

**Hidan:** YO no tengo la culpa, tú te movías mucho y te quejabas eso es tu PROBLEMA!

**Kakuzu:** Encima que me clavaste esa cosa en el….

**Pain:** DIABLOS, YA EMPEZAMOS!...Hidan y Kakuzu podrían hablar de otra cosa que no sea de lo que ocurrió ayer…_Mierda aun me acuerdo lo que paso, esto no es bueno_

Kisame: Vaya! Se nota que paso algo malo en la noche!

**Pain:** No te acuerdas de lo que paso Kisame?

Kisame: Ehh? La verdad que no Líder, no se de que me estará hablando yo dormí muy bien!

**Itachi:** …..Ya esta el desayuno, disculpen por la demora, pero anoche no dormí muy bien – (mirando a Kisame)

Kisame: Ahhh… Que pena Itachi, pero yo dormí bien!

Orochimaru: No te preocupes Itachi-Kun, se ve bien el desayuno….

**Itachi:**…..De acuerdo!

**Deidara:** Buenos días…

**Hidan:** Diablos rubia! …Estas hecha un desastre…mira tu cara

**Deidara:** No me interesa Hidan…solo quiero tomar mi desayuno y seguir descansando un rato mas, uhmm…

**Kakuzu:** Parece que Sasori no te dejo dormir bien RUBIA BARATA!

**Sasori:** CALLATE ESTUPIDO!...Yo no he dormido en mi habitación…

**Pain:** Ahhh! Cierto eso es verdad...Jeje!

**Sasori:** Supongo que ya se decidió no Líder…!

**Pain:** Si Sasori, después te digo…

Konan: Bueno, falta Kabuto…Donde estará!

Tobi: U.U! De seguro que está bañándose…hehe!

**Deidara:** Cállate Tobi!... Tu voz me da nauseas, uhmm…

Orochimaru: Kabuto aún no llega, qué raro….

**Zetsu: Eso ya no importa hay que tomar el desayuno**

Zetsu: Esperemos un poco mas

**Zetsu: NO NONONO! …Es su problema**

**Hidan:** Y P. LÍDER?!...Encontró quien gritaba como niñita?

**Casi todos:** Niñita!?

**Pain:** Pues…_mejor no digo de quien fue la voz, ya que me dijeron que no comentara sobre esto…_Si al parecer habían dejado la tele prendida y estaba dando un película de terror!

Tobi: Quien habrá dejado la tele prendida…_Bueno excusa se hizo Pain, menos mal que no dijo la verdad si no…_hehe!

Casi todo Akatsuki estaba terminando su desayuno…Después de un rato apareció Kabuto hecho una desgracia… su cara parecía la del aro xD

**Kakuzu:** MIERDA! TODAVIA NO ES HALLOWEN, KABUTO!

**Deidara:** QUE ASCO! …Estas peor que los demás, uhmm…

Tobi: Que le paso, Kabuto-san?

**Kabuto:** …._Que me paso? Pregunta este desgraciado, mierda no puedo decir nada porque ya me amenazo con ese video donde salgo llorando como niña…_Sin comentarios!

Konan: Hay Kabuto! …Estas horrible, luego te arreglo para que vayamos a trabajar…Te parece bien?

**Kabuto:** Ehh?...Gracias Konan eres una chica muy buena…_Y muy linda por cierto…_

**Kakuzu:** Uhh! Líder esto me huele mal…para mí que Kabuto quiere algo con Konan-(Diciendo en la oreja del Líder)

**Pain: **Estas pensado mal Kakuzu! Ya no digas tonterías…_Kabuto no seria capaz de eso y si lo es, Konan nunca le daría una luz de esperanza para que este con el, así que no tengo porque preocuparme…_

**Kakuzu:** Bueno yo se lo dejo eso a usted…CAMBIANDO DE TEMA! KISAME, TU YA TIENES QUE IR HA TRABAJAR QUE ESPERAS?

Kisame: Tienes razón Kakuzu, hasta mas tarde compañeros….

Tobi: Hasta más tarde Kisame-San, alimente bien a los pececitos...

Kisame: De acuerdo…! – (saliendo de la cueva)

**Kakuzu:** Si, el se va a llevar bien con esos animales ya que son de la misma especie…JOJOJO!

**Deidara:** Diablos cada vez dice mas estupideces que te costumbre!...Seguro porque su cerebro ya no da para mas, uhmm

**Hidan:** Tal vez tengas razón RUBIA!...YA esta muy viejo!

**Kakuzu:** ESTUPIDOS!...Ustedes no saben que soy mejor que ustedes…

**Hidan:** No lo creo, si tú no tienes tu….

**Pain:** Cofff…chicos ya!

**Deidara: **Su gran problema, jaja! …Ya estas viejo Kakuzu y también estas JODIDO con tu…

**Pain:** No entienden verdad?

**Kakuzu:** JAJA! …Seré un poco maduro, pero conozco mejor la vida que ustedes par de ANIMALES, LES APUESTO QUE NI SIQUIERA HAN TENIDO NOVIA!

**Hidan:** Yo si tuve…pero paso algo repentino…y tuve que terminar con ella…

**Deidara:** Yo casi tengo, pero también paso un inconveniente, uhmm…

**Kakuzu:** Te enteraste que te gustaban los varones…

**Deidara:** CALLATE! …SOLO HABLAS TONTERIAS ESTUPIDO COCIDO!

**Pain:** Bien!...PUEDEN CERRAR SU ESTUPIDA BOCA, ME ESTAN CANSANDO!

**Kakuzu: **De acuerdo Líder…Diablos que sueño tengo…Ah! Hidan tú también tienes que largarte…

**Hidan:** JODER KAKUZU! Tienes razón...Bueno ateos de mierda… Me voy a mi primer día como profeta de mi Jashin-Sama…JOJO!

Tobi: Suerte con sus creencias!

**Kabuto:** YA termine mi desayuno…!Bueno me voy a cambiar para ir a trabajar, Konan!

Konan: Te acompaño para que saques esa cara de espanto…!

**Pain: **!Esto ya no me está gustando! …Con cuidado Konan!

**Zetsu: Ya la está perdiendo Líder…**

**Pain:** Zetsu… No tienes que ir a trabajar!...VETE YAAAA!

Zetsu: Mira lo que haces estúpido…

**Zetsu: CALLATE! …YA que nos votan… nos vamos a trabajar….**

Zetsu: Nuevos amigos **/ Nuevas novias y más comida!**

**Deidara:** Pobres personas y plantas!...Espero que no les pase nada, uhmm

Tobi: Hasta luego Zetsu-Sempai…!..Otro que se fue…quien falta para que vaya a su trabajo!

**Pain:** Bien yo me retiro… Voy a regresar más tarde!

Tobi: Suerte LÍDER!

**Deidara:** TOBI!..Deja de decir eso! ..PARECES UN ESTUPIDO…NO, ERES UN ESTUPIDO!...MEJOR DICHO DEJA DE ACTUAR UN POCO MENOS ESTUPIDO, UHMM!

**Itachi: **Deidara….No tienes que irte a trabajar?

**Deidara:** Que me estás diciendo Uchiha!?...Para tu información yo no trabajo hoy TONTO, UHMM!

**Itachi:** …Hoy día no te toca cocinar?

**Deidara**: Ahhh? …Es cierto! Bueno ya lo sabía TARADOOO!

**Itachi:** ¬¬!...

Orochimaru: NO lo insultes, Deidara!

**Deidara:** Cállate! …Estúpida serpiente!...No te metas en esto, uhmm!

**Itachi:** …..Mejor me voy…

Orochimaru: NOOO! ...Ves lo que haces estúpida RUBIA!

**Kakuzu:** Woooooo! Te la hiciste SERPIENTE!

**Deidara:** CALLATE KAKUZU!..._Quien se cree este enfermo para insultar, ahora se jodio…haber que le duele más…..…YA SE!..._TE GUSTA INSULTAR NO ES ASÍ MALDITA SERPIENTE…Y QUE OPINAS DE ESTO!

.

Deidara fue corriendo tras Itachi y lo cogió del brazo…Luego voltio para ver a la serpiente y le saco la lengua….

.

**Orochimaru**: QUEEEEE! …DEJA DE HACER ESO ESTUPIDAAAA!

Deidara: NOOO! …JODETE TE DIJE!.._.Diablos creo que me excedí pero no importa es su problema…Que mejor que darle en donde más le duele, ITACHI!...Mierda aunque me arrepiento de lo que estoy haciendo, pero todo sea por una buena causa!_...Como TE QUEDO EL OJO, ESTO ES ALGO QUE TU NUNCA PODRAS HACER!

**Itachi:** …Deidara, que haces?...No hagas tonterías

Deidara: Si lo sé, pero es para que se joda de los celos ese enfermo…sabes que ha el tu…

**Itachi:** NO DIGAS ESO!...Es repugnante, ya tuve un trauma…

Deidara: Bueno solo es para molestarlo, solo sígueme la corriente, uhmm

**Itachi:**…..Sabes que Kakuzu está ahí verdad, que va a pensar de esto y luego va a comenzar a hablar…

Deidara: Si lo se, Diablos! Pero esto lo hago por una buena causa, que Orochimaru se sienta muy incómodo…Mira lo que está haciendo…

.

Orochimaru estaba aventando la silla donde estaba sentado, luego boto algunos vasos (Ojo son de plástico…Kakuzu tacaño).!Comenzó alocarse ya que a su querido Itachi-Kun estaba siendo abrazado por Deidara….Mientras que Kakuzu por más increíble que pareciese, ha él no le importó mucho lo que estaba sucediendo….

.

Orochimaru: MALDITA RUBIAAAA!..._LA voy a descuartizar….espera…relájate orochi…no pasa nada…solo me quiere poner nervioso…MALDITAAA!_

Deidara: Mejor nos vamos a nuestras habitaciones….Mejor dicho yo me voy…porque esa mirada de él no me gusta para nada…

**Itachi:** Te dije que "algo" se iba a poner feo!...Parece la niña del aro…

Deidara: Itachi, mejor corre para llegar más rápido….

**Itachi:**… ¬¬!Deidara no sería más fácil si me soltaras y te fueras corriendo a tu habitación?

Deidara: Tienes razón! Pero quiero darle más cólera JOJOJO! …Mira su cara, uhmm!

**Kakuzu:** Bien me voy a trabajar…! BUENO HASTA MAS TARDE!...AH RUBIA, COCINA ALGO RICO!

Deidara: Ahhh?...Que raro Kakuzu, se fue y ya?...No le importo lo que vio...eso es bueno…Ahora si Itachi Correee, uhmm!

.

Itachi y Deidara, comenzaron a correr, llegaron a sus habitaciones y se encerraron, no querían tener problemas con Orochimaru…ya que estaba en pose del exorcista…

.

Tobi: Orochimaru-San, ya no haga eso, ellos ya se fueron, hehe!

Orochimaru: MALDITA RUBIA ALGUN DIA ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!...ESTUPIDAAAAAA!

Tobi: Bueno me voy a trabajar, usted también vaya Orochimaru-San…_NI SIQUIERA SE PORQUE LE DIGO ESO, YA ME ESTOY OLVIDANDO DE LO QUE ME HIZO. ESO SI QUE NOOOOO!...ESE ENFERMO ME LAS VA A PAGAR…MEJOR ME VOY A TRABAJAR COMO JEFE, LO QUE SIEMPRE SOY…_HEHEHE!

Orochimaru: Diablos…! Tobi tiene razón, mejor me voy a trabajar también, después arreglo este asuntito…

Casi todos los Akatsuki…se fueron a trabajar…la sala estaba en silencioooo…hasta que…

**Sasori:** Donde están todos?...Diablos, tanto me demore en el baño, ni siquiera han limpiado la mesa, a quien le tocaba cocinar hoy día….AH…Deidara! Vennnnn!

Gri-gri-gri

**Sasori:** MALDICION! …DEIDARA!

….Se acercaba alguien

Kabuto: No grite Sasori-San….De seguro ya viene la rubia!

**Sasori:** Con la persona que menos quería encontrarme…Ya le dije al Líder para que te cambiara de habitación…

Kabuto: Que?!...Bueno mejor, no quiero dormir con una rubia…

**Sasori:** Rubia?! …Yo que sepa Deidara no te ha dado confianza…

Kabuto: Eso es lo que menos me importa Sasori-San, Ella es una rubia o me equivoco?

**Sasori:** Es rubio no rubia…Acaso es mujer…

Kabuto: Usted como sabe tal vez pueda ser, o ya le has visto?

**Sasori:** ¬¬! …ERES IGUAL QUE KAKUZU Y HIDAN, IGNORANTE!...SOLO HABLAN TONTERIASS!...MEJOR VETE A TRABAJARR…

Konan: Bien Kabuto, vámonos…OH! Sasori, si lo vez a Pain dile que venga a las 8pm a mi trabajo…

**Sasori:** ¬¬! …De acuerdo Konan!...A verdad, tú vas a trabajar con este?

Konan: Kabuto es mi ayudante, observare sus habilidades

**Sasori:** Ahhh, Bueno ten cuidado Konan, puede hacer quebrar tu negocio…

Kabuto: Sasori-San, Comience a buscar trabajo porque se le va hacer tarde y por su capacidad no creo que consiga un buen trabajo jeje!

Konan: Kabuto!...Bueno Sasori nos vemos luego, le dices a Pain, ok?

**Sasori:** De acuerdo…_ Esto no me gusta Kabuto esta muy confianzudo con Konan, es mejor que le avise al Líder, Porque yo conozco a este CUATRO OJOS DE MIERDA, Y ES BIEN RATA, bueno aunque Konan es bien inteligente, así que no debo de preocuparme tanto…_

Deidara: Danna me llamo?...Disculpe por llegar tarde, uhmm

**Sasori:** ¬¬! …Bueno, recoge todo esto y lávalo, luego prepara el almuerzo, ya que tú hoy cocinas.

Deidara: Esta bien! …Sasori no Danna, ya consiguió trabajo, uhmm? – (recogiendo los servicios)

**Sasori:** No, pero ahora mismo me voy a buscar uno… Bueno termina todo lo que te dije…

Deidara: Maldición, como usted no puede cocinar ni lavar le dice a otro que lo haga!...Aun no entiendo por qué se transformó en eso. Es una pérdida de tiempo, uhmm!

**Sasori:** Deidara, dijiste algo… no te escuche bien ¿?

Deidara: Ah? …este, que yo lo voy a terminar de hacer todo esto, no se preocupe!

Silencio total… Deidara termino de lavar los platos y se dirigió al mercado a comprar los productos que iba a usar para el almuerzo y mientras tanto, Se ve al primer Akatsuki trabajando, Kisame…

Encargado: Y bien ya entendiste todo lo que te dije…

Kisame: Si señor!... Ya son las 12pm…voy donde los tiburones?

Encargado: Si dales de comer, bien luego vas donde los delfines y luego donde los demás peces…

Kisame: De acuerdo…_Vaya que chévere voy alimentar a mis amigos!Bueno si me va bien en el trabajo, el jefe me dijo que iba a poder nadar ¡!_

Encargado: Bien Kisame, anda a dar de comer a los peces…_NO está mal, ese viejito dijo la verdad y ese tipo se parece a un tiburón, con esto más gente va a venir…hombre tiburón jaja! Interesante esto me gusta!_...CORRE!

Kisame: Si, hora de alimentarlos antes que la gente venga…

Kisame estaba muy entusiasmado por su trabajo pero esa alegría se le iba acabar, pero se les contara después, ahora el otro era Hidan que estaba terminando de arreglar su tienda…

Hidan: Asuu! …No pensé que quedaría tan bonito mi puesto… Bueno ya arregle todo así que, es hora de abrir mi negocio….

-ABIERTO-

Hidan: Bueno creo que las primeras semanas no me ira bien, pero así se empieza un negocio creo…

10 minutos después…..

Hidan: Bienvenidos!

Grupito Jashinista: GRACIAS!...MUCHO GUSTO EN CONOCERLO HIDAN-SAN!

Hidan: JAJA!... Espero que estén preparados para la primera clase…

Grupito Jashinista: Siii!...

Hidan: Hoy les dejare una lista de lo que van a traer mañana, porque quiero que ustedes sepan mucho sobre Jashin-Sama.

Loquita Jashinista 1: AH!... Por Jashin-Sama!, usted es tan sexyy…

Loquita Jashinista 2: SI tienes razón!... Nuestro profe es bien lindo…

Hidan: Este… mujeres!...Esta clase no es para ver al profesor en sus perversas alucinaciones ni para decirme lo lindo que soy… Esta clase es para saber acerca de nuestro Jashin –Sama…

Vago Jashinista: Y que vamos hacer que me está dando sueño!...

Hidan: Esta clase no es para que te duermas, ustedes están aquí para adorar y hacer sacrificios por nuestro Jashin-Sama

Emo Jashinista: Diablos! ..Yo quiero ser el sacrificio… Hidan-San

Hidan: Eso de sacrificios es después así que, no se me aloquen…

Sádico Jashinista 1: JAJA! …YA quiero llegar a eso…

Sádico Jashinista 2: SEEE… Viva JASHIN-SAMA!

Grupito Jashinista: VIVA!

Hidan: Esto si me gusta, esta gente sabe apreciar a mi Jashin-Sama

Por Jashin, cuantos Jashinistas…. Hidan estaba muy feliz porque había más gente como el, claro no inmortal… Pero algún día tal vez lo sean… Hidan también tendrá problemas con su trabajo…pero otro Akatsuki trabajador era ZETSU…

Clienta: Cuanto esta me dijo…

Zetsu: 500 Yens … Barato señorita…

**Zetsu: Tiene NOVIO? …Porque yo podría serlo, le doy mi número telefónico!**

Cliente: Que?... Groserooo… -(Clienta espantada numero 15)

Zetsu: Diablos… así nunca vamos a vender al menos una flor…

**Zetsu: Pero que quieres que haga esa mujer estaba bien….**

Zetsu: CALLATE! ..QUE DIRIA SAMANTA SOBRE ESTO!

**Zetsu: YA EMPIEZAS, ELLA YA FUEEEE!**

Cliente: Buenas tardes, me gustaría comprar un ramo de flores…

Zetsu: Claro escoja el color señor!

**Zetsu: Sabia que ya está viejo para estar regalando flores a personas…Mejor me lo como, para que ya no sufra por un amor!**

Cliente: Que ha dicho! … QUE ESTUPIDEZ, RAROO! – (cliente espantado numero 16)

Zetsu: Deja de jugar, estúpido! …Mira lo que haces…

**Zetsu: NO me interesa!... VIVA LA LIBERTAD DE EXPRESION!**

Zetsu: ¿? HABLAS TONTERIAS!...No sé por qué me junte contigo…

**Zetsu: Yo debería decir eso… Eres un aburrido de MIERDA!...**

**.**

DISCUSION!

DISCUSION!

.

Zetsu: Y eso métetelo por…

Clienta: Buenas tardes, me gustaría comprar flores

Zetsu: Esta en el lugar perfecto, señorita…

**Zetsu: Vaya! …Alguna vez le han dicho lo hermosa que es?**

Clienta: jeje!... Si algunas personas, gracias!

**Zetsu: Vienes muy seguido por aquí?...Te gusta el helado?... Tienes novio para que me lo coma!?**

Zetsu: No digas esas cosas, la vas a asustar…

Clienta: Jiji! … Vaya son muchas preguntas, pero yo no vengo muy seguido, si me gusta el helado y no tengo novio

Zetsu: Discúlpalo señorita, no sabe lo que dice, es muy preguntón!

Clienta: Esta bien, Tu amigo es muy gracioso…Oh! Por lo que veo, ustedes son hermanos?

**Zetsu: Lamentablemente se!**

Clienta: jaja!..YA veo, hermanos que no se llevan bien… bueno cuanto esta este ramo?

**Zetsu: Para ti gratis, pero si me quieres dar un beso pues…**

Zetsu: MALDICION!... no le digas eso…

Clienta: JAJA!...bueno lo pago, no quiero que les perjudique en su negocio…

Zetsu: Lo siento, bueno son 200 yens…

Clienta: Bien! … toma, justo tenia…

**Zetsu: Te gustaría salir algún día?**

Zetsu: Que dices…Por favor no le haga caso, ya está loquito!

Clienta: Vaya, Como te llamas?

2-**Zetsu**: **ME LLAMO** ZET**SU**, EL TU**YO**?

Clienta: Vaya tienen el mismo nombre, sorprendente, bueno mi nombre es Naoko…

**Zetsu: Mucho Gusto Naoko, seria lindo si nos visitaras otro día y aceptaras mi invitación…**

Naoko: Si, claro! …Pasado mañana voy a venir, bueno hasta luego chicos, suerte! – (Clienta satisfecha numero 1)

**Zetsu: NO pensé que nos iban hacer caso…**

Zetsu: Para mí que lo dijo para no quedar mal… Ya no va a venir por ser grosero con ella

**Zetsu: Naoko que lindo nombreeeeee…**

Zetsu OYE! ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDOO!

.

Estos chicos si son terribles…Bueno aunque han hecho su primera venta, espero que les vaya bien… Pero ahora hablemos sobre otro personaje que no le va bien después de todo al parecer sus compañeros tenían razón….

.

Kakuzu: Si, gracias por su vi…visita!...Vuelva si tiene alguna duda…! …_Diablos no me puedo aguantar me tiembla la mano…relájate que el jefe esta que me ve, diablos con eso me pongo más nervioso y para rematar mis compañeros me dicen que estoy muy viejo para trabajar en esto, hasta escuche a esa jovencita decir que huelo mal...JA! Que más me puede pasar, un cliente…._Bienvenido al banco "TE ROBAMOS, SIN QUE TE DES CUENTA", en que le puedo atender?...

Cliente: Buenas, quería depositar mi dinero en mi cuenta de ahorro!

Kakuzu: De acuerdo señor, identificación por favor, clave...

Cliente: Aquí está todo jovencito…

Kakuzu: Bien señor!... Cuanto es lo que va a depositar?..._Espera que escuche… "JOVENCITO"…este señor debe de estar mal de la vista o me está loqueando…Tal vez se dio cuenta de que de verdad soy joven si es así… atenderlo como un vip !_

Cliente: Tome, la suma es de $. 10,000

Kakuzu: WTF!...Cuanto dijo señor, no le escuche bien! …._ME muero, me da un para al corazón…_

Cliente: Dije $. 10,000! Jovencito, los traje en billetes de 100! Para que sea más fácil…

Kakuzu: Ah!... S...si señor…de inmediato lo cuento!

.

Unos cuantos minutos después!

.

Kakuzu: Listo señor!... Esto ya está registrado!...Se le ofrece algo mas?...

Cliente: No, gracias jovencito!

Kakuzu: Vuelva pronto, y vaya con cuidado!...Ese señor es un buen cliente !

.

…Empieza el receso

.

Cajera 1: Ya viste ha ese viejito de ahí! ..Cuanto crees que dure…

Cajera 2: mmm, Yo creo que máximo una semana…jaja

Kakuzu: Estúpidas chicas, se creen mejor porque ya tienen tiempo trabajando aquí…

Cajera3: No les hagas caso, ellas siempre son así…

Kakuzu: Eh?... me hablas a mi?

Cajera 3: Si a quien más… jeje!...Eres muy gracioso!...Cuanto tiempo llevas en esto!?

Kakuzu: Recién estoy empezando…Es mi primer trabajo de cajero…

Cajera: Vaya es tu primera vez, con razón estabas tan nervioso…Bueno no te preocupes si eres bien sociable y sabes lo que haces, entonces no tendrás problemas para avanzar…

Kakuzu: Si tienes razón, mujer gracias…._Diablos pensé que no iba a tener una conversación como esta en este lugar!..._Oye tu cuanto tiempo llevas en esto?

Cajera 3: Ahhh! ..! 8 meses…jeje!Es muy poco no crees?...Dime cuanto mides, eres muy alto !

Kakuzu: 8 meses… eso es mucho, además por lo que vi eres la mejor de aquí…_me está preguntando mi tamaño, que conversación tan interesante…_jeje! Yo mido…

Cajera 2: Oye Ayano! …Que haces conversando con este tipejo…

Ayano: Oye no es ningún tipejo!...Es un compañero de trabajo respeten…

Cajera 1: Dios…! Ten cuidado, parece un viejo verde…!

Kakuzu: EST..._ Diablos casi las insulto, ahí si que me despedía del trabajo… bien me tengo que tranquilizar no estoy en la cueva para mandarles a su mismísima madre…_Esta bien Ayano, puedo llamarte así…

Ayano: Claro, si así es mi nombre jeje!

Kakuzu: Oh! Disculpa…_Ya lo estoy arruinado, estos son los resultados de estar en la misma habitación que Hidan…_ Bueno tus amigas te llaman es mejor que vayas…

Ayano: jaja!... Ellas no son mis amigas, bien Kakuzu nos vemos más tarde!

Kakuzu: De acuerdo, bueno tengo hambre voy a comer algo…Sabe mi nombre…qué bien!

.

Empezó mal ¡! pero luego tuvo a alguien con quien conversar una compañera muy amable!...Pero no todo le estará hiendo bien a Kakuzu… Ahora le toca al niño bueno de Tobi! …Que ya comienza a dar órdenes…

.

Tobi: Oye! Que te dije de poner eso ahí… eres muy desordenado, arréglalo rápido porque ha Tobi no le gusta eso…

Trabajador: Si señor…_Nuestro jefe tuvo que ser muy molestoso y para colmo es bien estúpido!..._

Tobi: YA!...NO lo pongas ahí!...Bueno mejor me voy a mi oficina, secretaria…me avisa si hay algunas fallas…

Secretaria loca: Si jefe…Yo le mantengo informado…Todo va estar en orden JAJAJA!

Tobi: ¬¬!...De acuerdo…! Me gusta mi oficina y me gusta mi ventana, una linda vista tengo…eh?

-OYE TARADO APRESURATE….KAKASHI-SENSEI SE VA A MOLESTAR!

-TRANQUILA…AUN NO ENTIENDO, ESTA NO ES UNA MISION, NO SE QUE MIERDA ES, PERO NO ES UNA MISION…

-NARUTO SOLO ENTREGA LA MALDITA CARTA PARA QUE KAKASHI-SAN YA NO MOLESTE…TENGO QUE HACER COSAS MUY IMPORTANTES

-ESPIAR A INO Y LUEGO DIBUJARLA O A LA VIEJA TSUNADE?

-PAR DE PERVERTIDOS DEJEN DE DECIR TONTERIAS Y ENTREGEN ESA CARTAA!

Tobi: Diablos, así que el jinchuruki vino a mis oficinas y para el colmo viene esa loca de pelo Rosa, y el medio pervertido ese de…como se llama…Sal…no…mmm…sala…aun peor… ya se, Sai!

-SERAS ESTUPIDO NARUTO, ES LA OTRA PUERTA….DIOS POR QUEEE?!

-CALLATE SAKURA YA ME TIENES ARTO DEJA DE MOLESTARME…

Tobi: NO se porque Naruto la pone en su programa de televisión, si no hace ni mierda…!...Mande muchas cartas para que la boten pero nada….

-SAKURA ESTAS ASÍ PORQUE NARUTO NO TE PUDO TRAER A SASUKE?…

-WAAAAAA SASUKE… POR QUE? MALDICION!...YO LO QUIERO DEVUELTAA

-DIABLOS VEZ LO QUE HACES SAI, AHORA ME LO VA A DECIR TODO EN MI CARA

-MALDITO NARUTO NO SIRVES, SIEMRE DICES QUE LO VAS A TRAER Y NADA!TE ODIOOO!

-JODER MUJER YA PARALE, NO SAVES QUE SASUKE ES GAYYY!

-QUE DICES SAI, ERES ESTUPIDO…EL ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI…

Tobi: Diablos como la odio!...Bueno que será esa carta, más tarde la reviso…más bien quiero descansar pero estos hacen ruido…

-SASUKE VUELVE…SABES QUE TODOS TE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO…

-SI PARA MATARLE…SAKURA SABES QUE SASUKE NO TE VA OIR…

-JODER SAKURA…YA TE DIJE QUE TE LO VOY A TRAER…AUNQUE ME CUESTE UN RAMEN…

-YA DALE LA CARTA…QUE YA ME QUIERO IR A DIBUJAR…

-PERO QUE!... TSUNADE-SAMA! QUE HACE AQUÍ…

-CALLATE SAKURA! …NO GRITES…

Tobi: Tsunade…No puede ser… tengo que ir a que me de un autógrafo y una foto…Su programa si que vale que salga al aire…ahí voy TSUNADE LA PERDEDORA!

.

Tobi estaba muy feliz de encontrar a su ídolo de la televisión… pero para su mala suerte no le ira tan bien que digamos…Bueno ahora el turno es para Orochimaru, que estaba en su trabajo…

.

Científico 1: Si hacemos esto, ustedes creen que funcione?

Científico 2: Podría ser pero para sacarnos de la duda mejor lo hacemos con un conejillo de indias que les parece?

Científico 3: Si mejor…ya que aún no ha…

Secretaria: Disculpen la interrupción, pero quería decirles que el nuevo científico está esperando que lo reciban…

Científico 1: Eh?...El tal Orochimaru?...El que nos habló ese anciano?

Secretaria: Si señor, lo hago pasar?

Científico 3: Me han dicho que este joven, ha hecho muchos experimentos…

Científico 2: Si, en el periódico decía que hasta había hecho experimentos de la vida eterna…Bien, hágalo pasar…

Secretaria: De acuerdo!

.

La secretaria llamo a Orochimaru para que este pasara al laboratorio, para que pueda hablar con los científicos…

.

Orochimaru: Buenas tardes!...Cómo están?

Científico 2: Orochimaru no es así?

Orochimaru: Si señor…Listo para trabajar

Científico 0: Discúlpanos un momento…

Científico 2: Por la ciencia!... En el periódico salía mejor…es más blanco que mi vecino de alado…

Científico 3: Es medio raro, parece una dark queen serpiente…

Científico 4: Si, dicen que el experimento consigo mismo para ser lo que es ahora, raro pero cierto…

Científico 0: Que desagradable, pero supongo que es inmortal?

Científico loco: Pues supongo que si… Creen que deberíamos experimentar con el? Podríamos hacer curas para la vejez!

Científico 1: Que!...Estas loco, quien querría ser como el!

Científico loco: Obvio que nadie, creo… pero solo con estudiarlo y sacar…

Científico máster: CALLENSE!

Orochimaru: Eh?!..._Pero quién es ese… se parece ha Itachi!...Bueno pero no lo es, Itachi-Kun es más lindo, y supongo que debe ser el jefe de los científicos!Aparte, se demoran mucho… de que estarán hablando, espero que me acepten en su grupo!_

Científico máster: Él fue un científico muy reconocido…El podría ayudarnos hacer muchos experimentos que ayuden a la humanidad…Sobre todo a nosotros, saben a lo que me refiero…

Científico loco: Dinero!...Lo sabemos, pero mejor sería experimentar con el, no crees?

Científico 2: No, seria horrible ver como es todo su cuerpo…Mejor nos quedamos con la idea del máster…

Científico 4: Si tienen razón, él nos llevara a la victoria…

Científico loco: Pero si no da resultados, entonces experimentamos con el, les parece?

Todos los científicos: Siii!...BIEN NUEVO ESTAS LISTO! (-O-O-)

Orochimaru: Este…_Que raro porque me miraran así?...Espera, ya sé por qué, ellos quieren…diablos, me quieren como parte de su grupo! Qué bien me han aceptado…_Claro compañeros!

Todos los científicos: _JAJA, NO SABE LO QUE LE ESPERA!..._

* * *

O.o

Vaya! Que le sucederá a Orochimaru… espero que le esté yendo bien…y que pasara con los demas Akatsukis...

Pues eso se vera en el proximo capi. :D ...Espero -.-


End file.
